Destiny
by Sparkheart
Summary: Falconpaw has never been on the good side of his father, and it's about to get worse when Wish, a strange shecat joins the Clan. Only thing is, Wish isn't really alive, and Falconpaw isn't to thrilled about his new gift. COMPLETE
1. I

**Disclaimer: goes for the whole story, I don't own warriors, or any of the characters in warriors, but i do own MY characters, so dont take them. Or the idea. MINE**

**Note: no gay pairings or insest in this one, enjoy.**

* * *

Destiny, it is what the end is for every person, every animal, every thing in the world. It is the inevitable truth, what will happen to someone in the end, how their life is plotted out. But who can prove that destiny exists?

Fate and Destiny go hand-in-hand, plotting every bump in the road, every emotion, every thought. But are they the same?

No.

Not the same.

And together, they set out to prove that Destiny – and Fate, were real.

"Falconpaw, look at this!" she called, her green eyes sparking in the sunlight. The dark gray she-cat and her friend, an even darker gray tom, had just reached the thick bushes surrounding Moonpool.

"Its right in there," she concluded, pointing with her tail to a dark hole in the bushes. Falconpaw gulped, flexing his claws nervously as his older friend jumped into the bushes, completely unafraid.

Falconpaw and Woodpaw had been friends ever since they were little, of different litters. Woodpaw was a descendent of one of the former clan deputies, Brackenfur, and Falconpaw was the son of the Clan leader, Lionstar, a descendant of the legendary Firestar.

Falconpaw emerged from the bushes as the moon slipped out of the clouds, lighting the area around them with gray light, making the river and pool look like quicksilver. He breathed out it shock, Woodpaw was right, it was beautiful.

"Why'd you bring me here?" he asked finally, padding around the clearing a little, not looking at her, but at the water where his face was perfectly reflected. Woodpaw shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought you would like it," she grinned, padding over to the water herself, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yah… it is," murmured Falconpaw. He glanced up for a second at Woodpaw, her fur bleached pale gray in the moonlight, green eyes glowing. She looked up and he quickly looked away, trotting over to the little waterfall that fed Moonpool, just like the pool, it looked like quicksilver.

"This is pretty too," he murmured, touching the water with his paw. But instead of touching stone, his paw went right through the water. Startled, he pulled it out and looked over to Woodpaw, who hurried over to him.

Woodpaw dittoed what he had just did, and then stuck her head in before quickly pulling it back out. She looked over at Falconpaw, her eyes wide.

"There's a cave," she whispered, "A cave behind the waterfall." And just jumped in. Rolling his eyes, Falconpaw fallowed her through the waterfall.

She was right, it was a cave. Well, more like a tunnel now that he was looking in it. It was narrow, only a tail-length wide, and very deep. He could tell from the sound of her paws that Woodpaw was already exploring.

He took off after her, marveling at how the rock was in a smooth and perfect circle around both of the apprentices. He twitched his whiskers as he sensed a bend in the tunnel.

As he turned the bend he stopped short, Woodpaws tail was just disappearing behind a second bend, but was more remarkable was that light was coming from the bend. A pale, gentle light, and it was cold, like moonlight.

He took a few cautious steps forward, rounding the bend into the bright light.

* * *

**Hmmm... I kinda like the begining to this one, unlike all of my other beginings. I suck at beginings, lets just say that. Anyway, read and reveiw, i'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	2. WA

**UWAHHH!!! I was so depressed this morning when i checked my email and i got no reviews, but i just checked and i got four reveiws! Kudos for everyone!**

* * *

"This…" whispered Woodpaw, padding around the edge of the cavern she and her friend had just entered, "This is so…" she felt her eyes burn and realized she was crying, soft, gentle tears moistening her gray pelt, "so beautiful." 

In her opinion, it was paradise, a cavern as large as the camp, with a massive stalactite coming from the high, arched roof and almost to whisker-length on her. Beneath it was a small pool of water in a perfect circle, at least a tail-length across directly under the rock. And, more importantly, the rock was glowing.

Not a steady, gentle, constant light, like how the rock walls faintly glowed, but a multicolored light, swirling like the water found in Twoleg nests. Vibrant hues grew and shrunk, swirling like it was being churned by a thousand water monsters, yet contained within the narrow mineral formation.

"Woodpaw," whispered Falconpaw, staring at her in shock, she returned his gaze, "Did you know?"

"No," she whispered, "I thought… I don't know…" she looked down into the water, blinking in its brightness of the color reflecting in it, and the white rock beneath it, "Falconpaw, look," she called to him, adjusting herself so she stood behind the stalactite.

He padded over, and she pointed to her nose to a strange formation in the water, two paw prints, like a cat had stood in mud and left its tracks behind. She glanced once over at him and put one of her paws into the paw prints, but drew back in frustration when she found hers were too small.

"You try," she urged. And, a little nervously, Falconpaw switched places with her, and dunked both paws into the water. He gulped, the water was cool and gently, tickling his fur. Carefully, he placed one paw in the paw print, surprised that it actually fit, since it was a large print, and then put his second one in the other one.

The water glowed white, and turned hot for a second, or was it just his imagination? Either way, when he stepped back, the two paw prints were gone.

"Falconpaw, get back!" cried Woodpaw, grabbing his scruff, he hauled him back just in time to avoid a splinter of stone that had fallen from somewhere on the ceiling. He gulped, that would have surly killed him of Woodpaw hadn't saved him.

Now a low rumble grew in the cave, the stalactite quivered, and cracks ran down its sides. A moment later it broke off the ceiling completely, and this time was falling strait towards Woodpaw, who was scrambling towards the exit.

"Woodpaw!" he gasped, legs frozen as the pillar crashed down on his friend. He ran over, eyes burning, and desperately shifted through the rock to find her.

"Woodpaw, Woodpaw!" he cried desperately, he could feel shards of rock raining down on him, and he was stepping on them, his paws bleeding. His paws left bloody prints in the ground.

"The Paw of Wood one is here," a soft behind him whispered. Falconpaw spun around to face a young she-cat, the same age as he and Woodpaw, her fur as white as snow, and her eyes pale gray. Woodpaw was in front of her, limp as a dead kit.

"She is alive," The she-cat whispered, nosing Woodpaws neck fur on her nect gently, "I can save her," she said again, gently as the first time, sleek fur shimmering around her like liquid star, "But it will cost something." Falconpaw bristled, and felt the pale eyes bore into him like claws. The she-cat lowered her head and closed her eyes for a moment. A second rumble grew, and she picked up his clanmate.

"Come, we will talk more at the Pool of the Moon, Paw of Falcon."

* * *

**Not so much of a cliffhanger, I'm trying to slip in two seperate plots into this story, to make it more interesting. Poor Woodpaw, she almost died ( T . T ) **

**Anyway, reveiw, or i don't update, cuz i luv reveiws XD**


	3. NT

**Yay! People like the story!**

**And now onto the story! Thanks to Spiritwind of FireClan and Warriorfreak for their reveiws!**

* * *

"She will die without help soon," whispered the strange she-cat outside of the cave, touching Woodpaws forehead gently with her muzzle. Falconpaw curled tightly around his friend; the she-cat looked over at him.

"However, she can be saved," Falconpaw pricked his ears in hope, and felt his heart sink when she flicked her tail in annoyance, like he was some bothersome kit who knew little of the world.

"There must be a cost." She replied coldly, jerking her head high into the air, "Only then can she be saved." She lowered it, meeting Falconpaws green eyes like rock.

"Will you pay it?" she seemed to be taunting him from a higher point of view, and whisked around, brushing her tail past his nose as she circled the both of them, "Or will you let her die?"

"I'll pay it," growled Falconpaw, "Whatever it is, tell it to me now." The she-cat leaned forward and pressed her face close to Falconpaws, so they were almost nose-to-nose.

"The price," she whispered, "Will be your memory in her. Once you save her, her memory of you will fade forever, no matter how long you chase it. And if she ever finds out, she will instantly forget it," she pulled back, "That is your price to save her."

Falconpaw bit his lip and looked down at Woodpaws still body. Her breathing was slowing, and, checking her mouth, her tongue was turning blue. He looked up at the she-cat and nodded, "Alright, do it."

The she-cat nodded and touched Woodpaws forehead with her muzzle, a soft glow coming from the place she was touching. Silvery stands came from it, like ribbons, and wrapped around her and soaking into her body.

Her breathing slowly leveled out, and then her tongue turned back to its healthy pink. The she-cat pulled back and looked over at Falconpaw.

"Such a sad fate," she murmured, almost anumsed, "You really do know little." Falconpaw shot her a curious gaze and she shrugged it off, "Come, then, she will wake in the morning. We must find a shelter until then." Falconpaw shook his head and grabbed Woodpaws scruff gently.

"Help me, we have to get her to ThunderClan and explain the situation." He murmured through her fur, "She was severely hostile towards rouges and loners; maybe she would mistake me for one too…"

The she-cat stepped forward and licked Falconpaw gently under the ear, leaving with him a slight tingling sensation in his paws. She moved to help Falconpaw when he stopped her.

"What's your name?" he asked. The she-cat blinked, and smiled softly.

"My name?" she mused, almost as if it were a silly question, "My name is Wish."

* * *

**I've just finished Freak the Mighty, oh what a sad, sad story... So yes! reveiw! and YOU will find out if this is a sad, sad story... If not, I will make you listen to Charlie the Unicorn!  
**


	4. T

**Nooooo i didn't get enough reveiws to live! Okay, here's the catch. The more reveiws i get, the faster i update. Or something like that. Whatever. Thank you to warriorfreak, extra thank you actually, a pillow or your choice for you! Yes, now, whoever reveiws get a beautiful Wish, Falconpaw, or Woodpaw pillow!**

_thoughts_

normal

"talking"

**_flashbacks_**

* * *

**"_Falconpaw! Over here! They're making Rowanpaw a warrior today!" called Woodpaw, waving her tail excitedly to get his attention._**

**"_Rowanpaw, from this moment you will now be known as Rowanpelt. StarClan honors your bravery…"_**

_**Woodpaw turned to Falconpaw, her green eyes glowing, "When I'm a warrior, I want to be a queen too! I want to have kits, and to watch them grow up until I'm old and cant hunt anymore!"

* * *

**_

"Woodpaw…" whispered Falconpaw, staring off into the stars, where his memories now floated. It was the day after he and Wish had brought Woodpaw back to camp, and she had still now woken up.

Whiteleaf, the Medicine Cat, was watching her at all times, consistently checking her wounds and replacing herbs. The bleeding had stopped, but it was still raw, and in danger or infections.

"Paw of Falcon?" meowed a familiar, mysterious voice. Falconpaw glanced behind him to see Wish padding up softly, her white, perfect paws seemed to leave a trail of stars behind her that vanished slowly.

"Call me Falconpaw," he murmured, turning back to the stars. Wish sat down next to him, wrapping her tail around her sleek figure.

"The one you call Sootstar has decided what your past will be," she meowed, "He has said you will be rouge who has joined ThunderClan while Woodpaw sleeps, that is, they said, if she does not remember you. They still do not believe what I say and do is real. The trauma to her mind will force her to sleep until sunset tomorrow, I told them, but they just laughed, saying that she will never wake up."

"Ignore them," murmured Falconpaw, "Especially Whiteleaf, the one who's looking after Woodpaw. He's a badger butthead."

Wish let out a purr of amusement and sighed, following Falconpaws gaze up to the stars. Falconpaw glanced over to her, and was surprised to see her eyes glimmering in the starlight, reflecting each star like it was made in her eye. Where had he seen this before?

* * *

_**Falconpaw was sitting alone on the top of the hill overlooking the lake. His eyes burned, and his heart ached, why did she have to leave so soon? Why did she have to become a star?**_

**"_Falconpaw?" whispered Woodpaw, trotting over to him slowly, "Falconpaw, are you alright?"_**

**"_She's gone, Woodpaw, Rainheart is gone," he mewed. He felt pathetic, and knew he was. He was supposed to be a warrior, the leaders' son, but now it just seemed like he was a disgrace to the family._**

**"_No, Falconpaw, she wants to go." Whispered Woodpaw, sitting down next to him, "You've trapped her spirit in your heart, and you wont let her free to be with her kin." She touched his shoulder with her muzzle, "Let her go, Falconpaw, she's dead, and now she can guide and watch you forever."_**

**_And he did. Such a weight lifted off of him that he looked skywards in time to see a new star blinking in the silverpelt. Woodpaw looked up too and smiled, and Falconpaw stole a glance at her. Her eyes were filled with stars, just like the silverpelt. She turned to him and smiled, and it softened his heart._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Just like Woodpaw_, thought Falconpaw, then he shook his head. No, no one could be like Woodpaw. He got up and stalked off. He didn't know the first thing about Wish, how could he be comparing her to Woodpaw?

"Woodpaw is too precious," hissed Falconpaw, "I couldn't protect her in the cave. But even if she hates me, I'm going to protect her even more now." But a new thought came to his mind, and he added quietly, "And Wish."

* * *

**Yuppies, reveiw and get a pillow! Yes, a pillow! and i will update faster! And, if anyone can make a better summary for this, they are welcomed to!**


	5. O

**Yays to everyone for the reveiws And now, without hesitationg whatsoever, i award BlindSeer220 with a Woodpaw pillow, a Woodpaw and Falconpaw pillow goes to Spiritwind of FireClan, and a Woodpaw, Falconpaw, Wish, and Foampaw (in this chapter) pillow to Littlewhisker! Once again, the more reveiws i get, the faster i will update!**

**Oh, and on a seperate note, i just watched Charlie the Unicorn on youtube... i loved that... so utterly random XD anyway...**

_thoughts_

normal

"talking"

**_flashbacks_**

* * *

Falconpaw stirred in his nest, flank twitching. Next to him, another apprentice, a gray and white tom nearing his warrior ceremony, was already up, and, by his smell, had already ate from the fresh-kill pile. 

"About time you woke up," he murmured, "That dirty rouge has been waiting for you to get up."

Falconpaw bristled, "She's not_ dirty rouge_, Icepaw, she's a cat like you and me, and she has a name and personality, even though she doesn't know where she came from. Now leave her alone."

Icepaw snickered, "Really? If you ask me, she was some rouge hired by some other Clan to spy on ThunderClan. We should kill her, to help save lives."

"Did you forget she saved Woodpaws life?" hissed Falconpaw, leaping to his paws and flexing his claws.

"Bring it on, weakling," hissed Icepaw, getting ready to fight as well, "Everyone knows in this Clan that you're weak, the kittypet blood of Firestar runs strongest through you."

"Don't you forget it also runs through you," growled Falconpaw, shifting the weight on his paws.

"Little brat! I'll kill you!" snarled Icepaw, leaping strait towards Falconpaw much faster then he could imagine. Falconpaw brought himself to a pose to jump away, but locked eyes with Icepaw at the last second, and felt his muscles freeze up.

_Too late_, he mused, _Icepaw will rip me to shreds and scatter me to the crows to eat_.

"Icepaw!" snapped a voice out of no where. Icepaws eyes widened, and he used his strength to land early and awkwardly off to the side of Falconpaw. He spun around to meet the sharp dark blue eyes of another apprentice, one his age.

"I don't want you picking on other apprentices," she meowed softer now, stepping forward, closer to Icepaw, "I don't like fighting." She was considerably smaller then Icepaw, but every cat in the Clan knew she had him wrapped around her paw.

"He started it, Foampaw," he murmured, shuffling his feet awkwardly. Foampaw, the other apprentice, purred gently and nuzzled her face in the fur on his neck. She was a light gray she-cat, almost as light as Wish.

"Icepaw, I'm sure he didn't mean it," she whispered gently, "Please don't fight with him anymore, I don't like it when you fight inside of the Clan." Icepaw bit his lip and mumbled an apology to her, then pulled away and hurried out of the den.

"Be careful around him," murmured Foampaw, "He may act big and tough, but under that shell he's quite sensitive, and that's what makes him snap like that."

"I better go find Wish," murmured Falconpaw quietly, "Icepaw said she was looking for me."

Foampaw looked up, eyes bright, "Oh! I just saw her, she was in Whiteleafs den when I visited him to bring his fresh-kill, and I bet she's still in there."

Falconpaw nodded and hurried out of the den, calling thanks over his shoulder and bounding past Icepaw and his mentor, Darkstorm. He padded up to the Medicine Cat den and slipped inside.

"Wish?" he called, eyes adjusting to the shady den, "Icepaw said you were-" Thorn sharp claws pierced his shoulder as a dark form crashed into him out of no where. He rolled, throwing the opponent off, and the next moment, Wish leapt between them.

Falconpaw peered around her to see the furious gaze of Woodpaw.

* * *

**XD i like Foampaw, she seems to melt Icepaws icecube-of-a-heart. Yes, to all those who reveiw, a bobblehead! Yes, now in various forms! You can have a Falconpaw, Wish, Woodpaw, Icepaw, Whiteleaf, or, my favorite, Foampaw! so reveiw to get me to update faster!**


	6. D

**Yay! More plot!**

**warriorfreak - a Bubblehead in my terms, is a person with a hollow head, like my sister XD a Falconpaw Bobblehead for you!**

**Littlewhisker - I can't wait either! Lets see what happens... Oh yah, and a Woodpaw bobblehead for you!**

**Spiritwind of FireClan - Every bobblehead for you except Icepaw! Who wants an Icepaw bobblehead! They're fun to burn!**

**BlindSeer220 - Yup, i guess you could say Falconpaw and Icepaw are distant cousins, lesse... Foampaw bobblehead for you!**

**moving on...**

normal

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_flashbacks_**

Used prittily XD

* * *

"Woodpaw!" cried Whiteleaf, rushing over, a few herbs scattering from his mouth to the ground. The dark gray she-cat glanced over at him, confused, and then back at Falconpaw.

"Who is he?" she meowed. Whiteleafs eyes widened and he stared at her, then glanced back at Falconpaw, then settled on Wish in between them, smirking softly.

"He's Falconpaw, a rouge who has just joined ThunderClan while you were asleep," meowed Wish calmly, "Do you remember Whiteleaf and me? We are both Medicine Cats of ThunderClan. Falconpaw twitched his ear, Wish was younger then him and Woodpaw, how could she be a Medicine Cat?

"Rouge?" growled Woodpaw, narrowing her eyes at Falconpaw, "I hate rouges, why is he here? Was he found half dead or something?"

"Correction," meowed Wish softly, "He was found by a…" she glanced over to Whiteleaf, and he bit his lip, quickly whispering something to her, and Wish turned back to Woodpaw, "I think it was called a border patrol, and he was brought back fighting."

Woodpaw looked over at Falconpaw again for a moment and sniffed, "Right, I'll make sure I'll teach him everything to get up to my level."

Whiteleaf flicked his tail at Wish, taking lead of the conversation, "Excuse me, Woodpaw, but he seems to be a better warrior then you think, in fact, he gave his mentor, Breezetail, quite a few scratches in their first practice-fight."

"Only a rouge would hurt his mentor," hissed Woodpaw once again. Falconpaw flinched backwards at the comment, casting his eyes down for a moment and Wish stepped in, eyes cold.

"That's enough," she growled, "Sleep, and forget that last comment," she brushed her tail quickly past Woodpaws nose, and at once her eyes turned up and her legs sank beneath her, falling into a dead sleep.

"Falconpaw?" called Breezetail, poking her brown and white tabby head into the den, "Oh, Falconpaw, you're here! Come now, Lionclaw and Darkstorm want to do an assessment, and because of the progress you've made, they want to test Foampaw and Icepaw against you."

"Oh, ah, sure, I'll be right there," meowed Falconpaw hastily. Wish padded out of the den, flicking her tail for Breezetail to fallow.

"Come, young warrior, I wish to speak with you," she meowed. Breezetail nodded, almost puzzled, but fallowed her away. Whiteleaf sighed and bent down to pick Woodpaw up and move, her, but Falconpaw moved in and did it for him, gently sliding her into a bed of soft, dry moss.

"I feel for you," murmured Whiteleaf, "As a Medicine Cat, I can't have kits, everyone knows that, but, I've always wanted to have someone to love. Someone precious to me. You know?" Falconpaw glanced down at Woodpaw.

"Yeah," he whispered, "I know."

"Falconpaw!" called Breezetail again, and Falconpaw snapped out of his thoughts, bolting out of the den and past Wish, who had just started entering.

* * *

"About time," growled Lionclaw, the ThunderClan Deputy, Falconpaw shrugged, and Lionclaw tossed his head, "I can't be on the assessment today," be growled, "I have two border patrols to lead, so I expect you to do the best, even without me breathing down your necks."

Foampaw giggled, but no one else did; only she had enough courage to do that, since she was the only one close to him.

"Only Breezetail and Darkstorm will be there to keep an eye on you, so one of you will always be alone," he turned sharply to Foampaw, though his eyes were much softer, "That means no flirting with Icepaw, Foampaw." Icepaw shuffled his paws and Foampaw glanced at the ground.

"I want you all to catch as much prey as you can," meowed Lionclaw, "So, Foampaw, you will get the territory to the north, along ShadowClans border, and I'll escort you out there, since I have a patrol there. Icepaw, you'll have the middle slice of the territory, there's some good hunting grounds there, make use of it. And Falconpaw, I'll give you the western territory, along WindClans border. I hear you're good at quick prey like rabbits. It you're lucky, one will cross your path. Now, Foampaw, Snowstorm, and Blackheart and I will be leaving for ShadowClans border. I leave the rest to you, Darkstorm."

Darkstorm nodded and Lionclaw padded away, closely fallowed by Foampaw, who bounced around him eagerly. Darkstorm rolled his eyes and flicked his tail at the territory just outside camp.

"Right then, get out there and get hunting."

* * *

Icepaw growled, sniffing the air. So far he had made good time during hunting, a finch, a rabbit, and two mice. Now he headed down towards the lake to see if he could find vole.

It was one of the advantages of sharing a lake and living around one. When there was a drought, there was no excuse to go into another Clans territory to search for water. And now - even though in the heat of Greenleaf, the water levels were lower, but far from empty.

He glanced at the lakes edge, he was closer to the pines in ShadowClan then he had thought before. Turning west, he started back towards WindClan to hunt.

"Fancy meeting you here," meowed a cold voice. Spinning around, he faced another apprentice, one from a different Clan, and one he had consistently rivaled with, Oakpaw, a large golden brown tom.

"Oakpaw, what are you doing on ThunderClan land?" hissed Icepaw, flexing his claws, "Get out before I rip you to shreds."

"Oh I wouldn't," Grinned Oakpaw, "I was just sent as a messenger, and once I'm done I'll return to ShadowClan unscathed, unless you want a certain somebody to die."

"What are you talking about?" growled Icepaw, eyes narrowed frostily.

"Lets just say… One of our border patrols ran into something." He snickered at his story, "and lets say that something involved a ThunderClan deputy and his apprentice." Icepaws eyes widened, and Oakpaw grinned uncontrollably, "Yes, that's true. We didn't get Lionclaw, he ran off with his other warriors. But that apprentice was slower from a wound; we made quick work of her and brought her back to camp last I heard."

"Foampaw?" hissed Icepaw, eyes burning, "What did you do with her?" he snarled, lunging forward. Oakpaw snickered and whistled out of his claws like wind.

"Tell Sootstar we want to meet with him on the border, at the Clearing. At the next half-moon. No Medicine Cats, Just a deputy and one other warrior. Rattlestar swears on StarClan he won't bring any more."

Icepaw hissed again, "Fine, I'll tell Sootstar, but don't expect him to be happy about it."

Oakpaw grinned once again as he left, "Oh, I don't think he will be."

* * *

**Ah yes... poor Foampaw... Poor Lionclaw... Poor Falconpaw... Poor Icepaw... Basicly, i think almost all the apprentices are miserable. Anyway, reveiw, and i shall present my latest creation (dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn) pairing pillows! Yes, a pillow of YOUR favorite pairing! Put in an order or i'll stick you with a FalconpawxWoodpaw, or a IcepawxFoampaw one!**


	7. IE,

**Sorry it took so long!!! I got sick and my mom wouldn't let me on the computer... oh well, sucks for me. Anyway...**

**Littlewhisker: I hoped that would be a good one... I'm trying to make the chapters longer :-) I grant thee...a FoampawxIcepaw plushie! And you can exchange it! that's the beauty of it!**

**BlindSeer220: Yay! People like my story! And now your present... A beautiful WoodpawxFalconpaw plushie for a cute pairing!**

**xx-Secrets-xx: don't worry, I was conused when i read my story over too, but i decided to take a chance and post it anyway! And a special one for you! LeafpoolxCrowfeather!**

**warriorfreak: Ohhh, don't worry, I make spelling errors all the time, sometimes they show up in the text if im too lazy to double check. A bobblehead is... This weird thing... And its... like... a figure... but its head is superhuge... and... it... BOBBLES... (XD, i laugh at my own resonses) Two pillows for you for my stupid response, a FalconpawWoodpaw, and a IcepawFoampaw!**

**Who doesn't love that one? **

**I wuv it so much (snuggles with IcepawFoampaw pillow) Maybe i should write a seperate story about them...**

**Going on...**

normal

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_flashbacks_**

Used prittily XD

* * *

"Falconpaw!" The dark gray tom turned to see the gray and white apprentice, and his mortal enemy, Icepaw running up panting. He was shaking, and Falconpaw guessed his muscles were strained.

"They've got Foampaw!" he gasped, struggling to breath, "I met Oakpaw on the border, and he said they took her captive!"

Falconpaw set down his prey and glanced around, unsure, "Lionclaw was with her, wasn't he? He should have told Sootstar by now, so we shouldn't worry about telling him. Let's gather our prey and then head back to camp."

Icepaw nodded, a little breathlessly, and turned around, heading back towards where he kept his prey. Falconpaw turned and picked up the prey he had just caught, a finch. He had caught one more, and a few mice, and briefly wondered if he had gotten as much as Icepaw.

The two toms met up and hurried back to camp, passing a patrol of warriors led by Darkstorm, who ignored them. As they reached camp and put their prey away, Icepaw charged over to Lionclaw and Sootstar, while Falconpaw chewed on a mouse he caught.

"Falconpaw," meowed Wish, padding up to him, eyes soft, "Would you like to talk to Woodpaw again?" Falconpaw shrugged and glanced over to Sootstar and Icepaw.

"Are you worried about the one who was taken captive by ShadowClan?" she meowed, Falconpaw nodded slowly, and gulped down the rest of his mouse quietly, Wish smiled and licked his ear gently. He twitched it, a soft tingling in his belly, what was this feeling?

"She will not die," meowed Wish, settling down in front of him, "Not until she is an elder, just like you, Falconpaw."

"How do you know?" grumbled Falconpaw, pushing the feeling away. Wish tilted her head to one side and stared at him oddly, then softened her gave and smiled.

"I read it," she meowed, "I read it in the stars last night, when they were talking to me." Falconpaw blinked ah, interesting

…

wait…

WHAT?

But before he could ask, Wish had gotten up and padded off to the Medicine Cat den. He blinked a few times then shrugged; she was probably talking to the leader or Whiteleaf.

Icepaw had returned from talking to Sootstar rather depressed, his head hanging and his tail dragging in the ground. Falconpaw pricked his ears, but Icepaw took one glance at him and plopped down in a heap on the ground.

"They won't bargain her," he meowed pitifully, "Sootstar said he'd rather make one small sacrifice and loose a life then make a large one and save many from starvation." His eyes watered, "he doesn't understand." He flicked his tail towards the camp exit, "That patrol that just left was sent to tell Rattlestar that we refused to give up any land for an apprentice."

Falconpaw blinked, "Are you serious?" he meowed. Icepaw nodded.

"Dead serious." He whispered.

"Come," meowed Falconpaw, standing up and nudging Icepaw to a stand, "Let's go see Wish."

Icepaw blinked and stood up, "The rouge? Why? What can she-"

"Listen, she saved Woodpaws life," meowed Falconpaw coldly, "If she can do that, she can save Foampaw, now come on, the wish has to be made by the person who wants to save her to most."

He dragged Icepaw into the Medicine Cat Den and pushing him in front of Wish. He flicked a tail at him, "Wish, he has a wish." Wish raised a coy eyebrow and looked over at Icepaw.

"A wish?" she meowed, "There must be a price as well. What wish would you like Wish to grant?"

Icepaw glanced at Falconpaw, who nodded, and he turned back to Wish, "I want Foampaw to return to ThunderClan alive, by all means nessesary." Wish smirked and nodded, turning away.

"Your key," she meowed to him as she shuffled through some things in her den, she laughed, "What is a key?" she spun around, "It is the most sacred of things to a cat, the key to ones heart. With it, you can change good or bad, and weave memories around nothing. Of course, permission to use the key had to be granted before one can enter, so the key is basically useless without it. Though, without the key, you can never die." She turned around and gave Icepaw a hard glare.

"Yes, you heard me right, never die. Your soul will be caught between the living and the dead of eons until someone releases you. And, for a second wish, I can do that."

Icepaw shook his head, "No, one wish will be alright for me, if it comes true, I'll consider the second one."

Wish nodded and padded up to Icepaw, touching nose with him, "right then, let the wish-granting begin."

* * *

**Hm... I think this chapter is a little rushed, but i still like it altogeater. A little more is reveals about Wish, and Icepaw is asking her for help! I cant wait until i read the next chapter!**

**Remember, review, or be stuck with a imcomplete story for a month! Yes! A month! No review and no update for a month! So review! **

**And as a reward for all those who reveiw, a beautiful Wish necklace, keychain, or bracelet! Also comes in Woodpaw and Foampaw! **


	8. B

**I hail you as god now, who give me the power to go on because of the reviews you give me, and i apoligise profusely for the lateness of this chapter... Hail the Gods and Goddesses! Hail the Gods and Goddesses!**

**Littlewhisker: I knew it! I must slow down! I give offering to thee... A pretty Woodpaw necklace!**

**xx-Secrets-xx : Thanks! A key is like a... pass, i guess you could say in this story and maybe a few more, and it's used to enter other peoples memories or hearts. In this story, the heart is what goes to StarClan once the Key inside of it releases it, but when the Key is taken out, the heart can't be released, and its like a ghost until a cat who finds the key touches it. However, the ghost-cat has to allow the other cat to touch it. If not, then the heart can't be released. Or something like that... Anyway, only one cat can release a key if it's outside the body, and once that happens, the ghost-cat can go to StarClan or, if the body is still alive, back to earth. I grant thee a Wish bracelet, and I hail you!**

**BlindSeer220: Ah, the bargin, in the next chapter I believe, but, with me and my terrible memory, it could be in this one. Foampaw necklace for you! I'm planning out a plot for a story with her and Icepaw. Read my profile for more information.**

**warriorfreak: just to talk about them, besides, if you think about it, it's like someone is giving you a mental gift! And because i don't know who yyou want, You get a Foampaw and Wish bracelet!**

**Spiritwind of FireClan: I got a Wish necklace for you! And, even though it's late, your own custom-made three-way pairing pillow! It's WoodpawFalconpawWish!**

**Going on...**

normal

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_flashbacks_**

Used prittily XD

* * *

Darkstorm flicked his ear, the ShadowClan leader was there with quite a few other warriors. He sighed; this was going to be a pain in the butt. A big, fat, ugly, stupid, pain in the butt.

He flicked an ear as the rest of hi patrol slipped out of the trees. They had more then Rattlestar, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He sniffed and flicked his tail.

"Sootstar has sent us with his response," he meowed. Rattlestars eyes glistened and his ears pricked, "He says that the life of the apprentice that you have taken captive is not worth the lives that the hunting grounds could save in leaf-bare, and refuses your offer."

Rattlestar grinned, "Oh, I think he's a little unprepared," he smirked, "I heard that he has his eye on a few of the apprentices, namely the decendants of Firstar, Falconpaw and Icepaw. And if I'm not mistaken, Icepaw likes Foampaw, correct?"

Darkstorm flicked his ear hesitantly, "She's got him wrapped around her paw…"

Rattlestar seized the opportunity, "And what about Falconpaw? There's two she-cats in your clan who have a close relationship with him."

Darkstorms eyes widened, "What? How did you know about Wish?" he snarled, fur bristling, "Spies? Did you sneak filthy rogues into our territory to spy on us? Or is that cat one of your own?"

"No," smirked Rattlestar, "I have never met Wish before. But let's just say that my eyes see all when I have them closed." He turned and flicked his tail to his warriors, "You may have your apprentice back, and she is at the end of the river, at the edge of the lake. Come, my warriors, we must return to camp, and I must rest."

Darkstorm blinked as the ShadowClan patrol left, and he glanced at his own, "It could be an ambush," he meowed, "I want two parties, I'll lead the first one, Breezetail, you lead the second. The first party will go ahead and see if Foampaw is there. If it is an ambush, the second party can back us up."

Breezetail nodded, "Right," she meowed, "I'll take the second party."

* * *

Wish drew back and nodded, a glow emanating from right under Icepaws neck. He gasped and wiggled, but it was as if his paws were glued to the ground. He felt a strange tickling sensation come over him, and then come out in the form of light.

"Such a strong key," whispered Wish, examining the orb of light as Icepaw and Falconpaw looked on. She reached out and tapped it with the tip of her nose, and it floated to the edge of the room, right above Wishs' nest, and touched the wall.

As the glow absorbed into the wall, spiderwebs of indentations spread from it until it became the delicate shape of a rose. The glow faded into the rock completely, and the petals of the rose turned pale gray and white, the same as Icepaws pelt.

"Such a nice key," murmured Wish, she glanced over at Icepaw, "congratulations, your dear Foampaw will return to camp by this evening." Icepaw pricked his ear and glanced at Falconpaw, grinning, and hurried out of the den.

Woodpaw entered in after him and nodded to Wish, then glanced over at Falconpaw, "I was wrong, you are a pretty decent hunter." Falconpaw felt a warmth grow over him, and he smiled.

"Of course I am," he meowed, "You always used to say to Icepaw 'Falconpaw can catch anything'." Wishs' eyes widened and Woodpaws eyes grew distant.

"I… did?" she whispered. She gulped, "I think I did… I… I…"

"Enough!" hissed Wish, touching Woodpaws shoulder with her tail, she sank to sleep and Wish towered over her dangerously, "I made you forget, so keep it that way." She could've said something, but Falconpaw had forgotten it, as Wish brushed her tail past his nose, he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Why do i get the dreading feeling that people will get confused in the next chapter? Oh yah, because i think it will happen. -sighs- Wish! I want a wish!**

**Okay, for all of thy great goddess and god who review my chapter, a RING with your favorite character on it. Put in your order now, or I'll stick you with a Falconpaw one! And, btw, i hope you don't get confused in the next chapter.**

**That reminds me of a question that my friend answered on a worksheet...**

Why does the moon only show one side of it to us? _Because the evil little monkey peoples ate the other side._

**Ah... the good old days of about seven hours ago. Well, Happy Patties day!**


	9. UT

**Yes, a little late, but not nearly later then the other one. But! I have an alibi! I am on a family trip! HAH! Well, this is all i could update for now, but it plays a pretty big part in the story. I have a few more chapters before i have another arc and another character is introduced. I like that character too! XD anywayzzzz...**

**Tawnyfeather: Thanks! I'm considering a sequal, but probably not, because i have another idea. Anyway, pick a ring, any ring!**

**Littlewhisker: Yay! More good reviews! I grant thee... A Woodpaw ring!**

**xx-Secrets-xx: Yes... and this chapter will probably be even more... aw man! I suck! Leafpool for you! A pretty ring, with Leafpool on the middle**

**Dakotles85: Or course you can have a Foampaw bobblehead and ring! And I'll throw in a free Foampaw plillow!**

**Warriorfreak: Woodpaw ring for you! And YES! HERE IS THE UPDATE!**

**going on...**

normal

"talking"

_thoughts_

**_flashbacks_**

Used prittily XD

_

* * *

_

_Falconpaw, head away from here._

_Wha… what? Who are you?_

_**All will be made clear soon, but for now, you must rest in the other world, and save your strength for the final battle.**_

_Final… battle?_

_**Yes, between the loyal and the traitors.**_

_Tell me… am i… dead?_

_**No, but you will be if you stay here much longer. Return to the darkness, and I will save Woodpaw.**_

_The darkness…_

_**Yes, Falconpaw, the darkness will be shelter until the light consumes it.**_

_Could you call that…_

_**Yes, Falconpaw, it is. But do not tell Wish.**_

_Alright, I'm going. Take care of Woodpaw._

_**That I will, Falconpaw.

* * *

**_

"Falconpaw? Falconpaw, are you alright?" the dark gray tom blinked, his eyes clouded, and then focused, Wishs' pretty face entered his view, her near-white eyes glowing with concern.

"Wish?" he murmured, "What… wait… Woodpaw!" he gasped and jumped up, feeling a reel, and he groaned, nausea rushing up and he swayed, steadied himself, and then rushed to the corner of the room where the dark gray she-cat was.

"Woodpaw!" he hissed urgently, "Woodpaw, wake up!" he whirled around to Wish, "Is she alright? Will she wake up?" he gasped, "Wish, please, tell me!"

"Peace," meowed Wish calmly, "You have been asleep for two sunrises, as has Woodpaw. Foampaw has returned, and Icepaw is with her."

"Foampaw! That's right! How is she?" he meowed, ears pricking up happily.

"There's nothing to be happy about, Falconpaw." A cold voice meowed from the entrance for the Medicine Den. Falconpaw whisked around to meet Icepaws cold green eyes. Icepaw, in the two days Falconpaw had been asleep, looked like he had been through a score of wars. His normally sleek fur was obviously ungroomed, matted, dirty, and speckled with bits of gravel and moss, as if he hadn't gotten up from his nest in days. His eyes were bloodshot and drooped, having suffered from insomnia.

"You've been nothing but a lazy badger for the last two days, you better pick up your end of the apprentice duties." He hissed, then whirled around and stalked off.

"Icepaw has been taking care of all the apprentice duties for all of the apprentices," meowed Wish sadly, "Woodpaw has been asleep, as have you, and Foampaw…" she shook her head, "Alas, Foampaw was brought back too late." Falconpaws eyes opened wide, but Wish blinked, "However, with a wish, he brought her back to life."

Falconpaws eyes grew even wider, "Wish… what did Icepaw give up?"

Wish blinked again, "Falconpaw, Icepaw gave up his will to live."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**CLIFFHANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!**

**So, today we're talking about what we think about Icepaw and his giving up his will to live! And, for a present, i give thee... a free kitty! get one looking like any cat of your choice! AND name them!**


	10. BE

**Yes, i am sorry this is late, but this chapter was a pain in the... First, one crashed computer on the one i had saved it on, so i had to start over. The internet was't working in my house for a while, i had uploading problems, and i was grounded for a day... Curse me and my bad luck...**

**Littlewhisker: yes, you see, i am pyscic i give thee... put in your order for a kitty!**

**Snowfirexoxo: Yah... On one of my other stories i was flamed by him/her**

**Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy: Will Icepaw die? Will he live? Will he survive the next arc? Wanna Icepaw kitty?**

**Amber Sea: verywell, here you go, Lemonade!**

**warriorfreak: Shadowflight, i like that name, can i add her into one of my furture stories?**

**Spiritwind of FireClan: Icepaw kitty for you! Would you like a Foampaw to go along with him?**

* * *

"Woodpaw, are you alright?" the gray she-cat opened her eyes and groaned, meeting a pair of large gray eyes. She gasped, air rushing into her lungs, it felt as if she had never breathed before in her life.

"Wish?" she whispered, "How long was i asleep this time?"

"Not Wish," the cat meowed, "Though, like her.You are still asleep, and this is your, well, my, dream."

Woodpaw got to her paws, swaying, and shook her head, clearing her thoughts, "Your dream?" she meowed, "Then, why am i in it?"

the cat, the same white as Wish, smiled, "I have summoned you for your assisstance." Woodpaw blinked and the top smiled, "Woodpaw, I wish for your help in stopping my sister from killing every cat in the forest."

* * *

Two days later, Woodpaw was still not awake, Falconpaw and Foampaw were growing nervous, as were the other cats in ThunderClan. She was growing thinner, though Wish assured them that she would wake on the fifth day.

Falconpaw was coming along quickly with his training, surpassing Foampaw, and becoming an equal with Icepaw. Icepaw was filling out into a fine warrior, as was Foampaw, who was spending more and more time with Icepaw, and seemed to be growing more and more distant and distracted.

Finally, curiosidy caught up with Falconpaw, and he approched Foampaw.

"Foampaw, what's going on between you and Icepaw?" he meowed. The pale gray she-cat blinked and shrugged.

"I don't know what you could call it," she sighed, "It feels like I'm not important to him any more, like I'm no use."

"That's not true," meowed Falconpaw, trying to cheer her up.

"Icepaw had only one thing to live for," meowed a third voice, Woodpaw walked up, her eyes glazed over in sleep, he voice sounded distant, as if she were sleeptalking, "And it was what gave him his personality. Because he lost it, he also lost his most important relationship."

She sighed and walked off to the fresh-kill pile. Falconpaw turned back to Foampaw, whose eyes were burning.

"Then it's my fault," she hissed, "All my fault." she dug her claws into the ground, "I died, and he gave up his will to live for me to come back. And now... now he doesn't want me any more."

"It's not true," Falconpaw smiled, "Even if his current body can't want you any more, doesn't mean he doesn't want you. It's still there, in Wishs' den."

"Wish has it," she whispered, "And, I can get it back."

"Don't," snapped Falconpaw, "Trust me, if you do, you'll just end up hurting Icepaw."

Foampaw cast her eyes to the ground and her shoulders slumped. Falconpaw watched her gently, that is, until a certain scent wafted past him.

"You smell that?" he meowed. Taking a deeper breath. Foampaw lifted her head and took a deep breath. Her eyes widened, "Fire!"

* * *

**Yes... perhaps i will have better luck with the next chapter, everyone put in a kitty order! And cheer for Icepaw!**


	11. F

**longer chapter, I'm trying to make them longer, reveals more abou Wish, and enter the new character! What does this character have to do with the plot? And is Wish evil?**

**Littlewhisker: Yah, i did that one on WordPad that's why, i was on a laptop then... I'm not the bestest speller either -.-**

**wolfhorse: Thankies! I will keep updating!**

**Blindseer220: Ooooh! Yah! A Foampaw pen that writes any color you wish! Wish... hmm... poor Wish...**

**warriorfreak: Yaysums! I'll see if i can squeeze her into this one...**

* * *

"Sootstar!" called Lionclaw, rushing over to the ThunderClan leader, with Darkstorm and Breezetail right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Sootstar, "Apprentices have been scenting smoke all day, and where is Rowanpelt? She was with you, wasn't she?"

"She was," panted Lionclaw, "There was a fire on the ThunderClan side of the river, the ShadowClan border. Rowanpelt had spotted a kit under a rock by the fire, and even though it was a ShadowClan one, she ran through the fire to get it. But then," he coughed, "A tree collapsed near them, and we lost sight of them. We came back here right after."

"You abandoned a warrior in need?" growled Sootstar, "Never mind, help the other warriors get everyone to the lake. Icepaw! Get over here!"

Lionclaw and the other warriors hurried away, and Icepaw padded over to Sootstar, looking more pathetic and thin then ever. He flicked his tail, "Go to the ShadowClan border and look for Rowanpelt, bring her back immediately, we'll be at the lake."

"Sootstar!" Falconpaw rushed up to his father, "Let me go, please!" he begged, "Don't send Icepaw, he's hardly strong enough to help the kits. Please, trust me."

"Fine," hissed Sootstar icily, "bring back both of them, dead or alive, the kit can be useful."

"Thank you, Sootstar," meowed Falconpaw, and hastily turned, darting away from the camp.

* * *

In her den, Wish had just finished pulling Woodpaws body into a large nest of dry leaves, she flicked her tail, scattering more over her still body, and carefully laid a trail to it of leaves. 

"Little traitor," whispered Wish, "I'll teach you, let the fire burn her body to ash. You'll never stop me, never."

* * *

A white cat, with gray eyes the same as Wish, touched Woodpaws nose and blinded her with darkness. 

"All will be explained soon, for now, just watch my memories."

Light emerged from the darkness in her eyes, and Woodpaw soon recognized where she was, "The cave behind Moonpool," she whispered. Only the cave didn't have a large stalactite in the middle, or the pool of water below it with the paw print marks.

And, it was washed white from the pure glow of two cats. One she recognized as Wish, and the other as the cat whose memories he was giving her. But circled around Wishes neck was a thin, small black snake, and her eyes were hard black.

"Wish, you're not as you seem," hissed the white cat, "It's the snake, isn't it? He has poisoned you with the venom of darkness, and turned you against the guardians."

"True," hissed Wish, "His name is Rockshaw, and he works for my new mast-" Wishes eyes grew wide and pale, and she coughed, "Dreams, seal me," she hissed, "Seal me in this cave, right here, right now, so I may sleep and not cause you trouble."

"Wish…" whispered Dreams, the white cat, padding quietly over to her, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered, touching her nose gently with his own, "forgive me."

Shards of glass picked up around Wish, and hardened into a prison around her, lifting her into the air.

"No, Dreams," whispered Wish, a tear dripping down from her eyes, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't love you."

"'Til death do us part, loving to the end," whispered Dreams, pressing his paws into the solid rock under Wishes prison, "The paws of the living and the paws of the dead will walk side be side. With this is my last oath, so that my chosen heir will free her body from the glass. I pour my heart into the waters below the one I loved, in order to bring her back to me one day."

Slowly, Dreams' body turned to water, pudding beneath Wishes prison and submerging the paw prints left in the ground.

* * *

Falconpaw, leading Rowanpelt and the kit to the lake; twitched his whiskers and turned around to find Icepaw standing by the edge of the lake, panting.

"Rowanpelt, the Clan is farther down the shore, go." He hissed, then turned to Falconpaw, "We're going back to the camp, the fires reached it, and the other two apprentices and still there."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! The Woodpaw and Foampaw are in danger, expecally when Woodpaw is visiting with Dreams, and Foampaw is depressed about Icepaw. Anyways, coming back into circulation are beautiful ThunderClan figures, not plushies, but action figures! Collect them all!**


	12. ORE

**Yah, continuing the story! Wondabar, ain't it?Lesse, I've been getting alot of good reveiws on this story, so, I AM consiering either of prequal or sequal, you decide in this times poll. Now for my responces...**

**Littlewhisker: YESSSSSS!!!!! THANK YOU TO BOTH STATEMENTS!**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: Yup, I already answered yours, so I'll just announce it. I modified the names of each chapter, string all the letters togeather and put in a few spaces and you have words, yup, words. At the end of the story, it'll be a sentance i made up for the story, which is a little game i like to play with myself. XD Happy campers, i love this story.**

**Dawnfrost: That she may seem, but is she really?**

* * *

Falconpaw and Icepaw burst into the blazing camp side-by-side, landing in the flameless clearing, but feeling the heat prickle their fur from the dry brambles roasting around them.

Tongues of flames were coming from the Medicine Cat Den, which was where the two toms raced to first, and surprisingly, it was empty, the two spun around, racing to each one of the burning dens.

"Icepaw!" cried Foampaws voice from inside the elders den, whose entrance was blocked from a large, thick bramble on fire, "Icepaw, is that you? Woodpaw is in Sootstars den!"

Falconpaw rushed to the Leaders Den, where sure enough, Woodpaws limp body, still asleep, was lying, where Foampaw had dragged her. He reached down and pulled her out now, briefly wondering how he would be able to get her out of the camp.

As he exited the den, Foampaw came tumbling out of the elders den, fur scorched and burnt, but relatively unhurt besides that. She was on her paws in an instant, running back to the fire, eyes wide with fear. Falconpaw abandoned Woodpaw for a moment to grab her tail and keep her from jumping in.

"He's still in there!" wailed Foampaw, "Let me go back in, let me GO! I have to help him, he'll die!"

"You can't go in there!" cried Falconpaw, "We have to get you to Wish and Whitetail!" he grabbed her scruff and hauled her over to Woodpaw, "Let's get her out of camp."

Together they pulled Woodpaw out of camp, and through the inferno to safely, leaving Foampaw and Woodpaw, Falconpaw rushed back to the camp, which was definitely heating up. He hissed; the whiskers on his cheeks were scorched to the fur, he felt like he had lost a sense.

"Icepaw!" he called into the fire of the elders den, "Icepaw, are you alive?"

"I'm fine," whispered a hoarse voice behind him. Falconpaw spun around to see his cousin with two things in front of him. Both were pieces of rocks with white and silver engravings on them, the ones stored in Wishs' den, but they didn't glow anymore.

"Icepaw, let's get out of here," meowed Falconpaw, flicking his tail to the only exit. Both toms raced out, meeting up with Foampaw and Woodpaw in their safe zone.

"Foampaw," whispered Icepaw hoarsely again, walking over to her and licking her ear gently. Foampaws eyes grew watery and she buried her face in his shoulder, pressing close to him.

"Icepaw…" she whispered, "You've gotten everything back." But the happiness was short lived. A clear burn mark had scorched up Icepaws right side of his face. Foampaw turned and looked at it, eyes welling up again with tears ready to fall.

"You're eye is damaged," she whispered, "It's covered in black stuff… Are you blind?" the tears started to slip down her cheeks, and Icepaw gently licked her cheek, picking up one tear.

"Don't cry," he murmured, "You're too beautiful to cry."

* * *

Woodpaw turned her attention back to Dreams, who sighed and touched her shoulder gently with his tail.

"Woodpaw, someone is missing from your memories," he murmured, "Someone who I have chosen to be my heir."

"I don't understand," meowed Woodpaw, "How can I forget anyone? I've lived in ThunderClan my whole life, and I know every cat in it, and never met one alive outside."

"He has been erased," whispered Dreams, "Think, Woodpaw, do you ever have dreams or memories, where it feels like someone it missing?"

* * *

"_**Rowanpaw, wait for me!" she cried, running after the ginger apprentice, who sniffed and spat at her.**_

"**_I'm going _hunting_," she meowed, "Kits aren't allowed to come, go play with Icekit, Foamkit, and ---."_**

"_**You're so mean!" cried Woodkit, turning around and running back to her friend. Only, as she thought back, there was no friend, only a blank space.**_

"_**Rowanpaw is so mean," meowed Woodkit, pouting, "She thinks we're too young to hunt." There was a pause, and Woodpaw could almost remember if she could hear a voice, "What do you mean, wait until we're apprentices!" Woodkit gasped, "Rowanpaw will be a warrior by then, and we can't have that! She'll say we can't come with her because we're apprentices!"**_

_**Another pause, and Woodpaw could almost remember…**_

"_**Hey ---,"meowed Woodpaw shyly, "What would you say if I forgot about here right here?"**_

_**a thin, whispering voice came back to Woodpaw, barely touching her ears and almost going unheard.**_

"_**I would say anything that wouldn't hurt you."****

* * *

**_

**NO!**

**YES!**

**NO!**

**YES!**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**It's true! ICEPAW IS NOW BLIND IN ONE EYE!**


	13. I DO

**Next chapter! I WAS going to post it last night but i didn't have internet, so i spent my time making it longer and longer and longer and loner until it turned into this. Sorry about that, in the next chapter maybe I'll have another flashback and Woodpaw will wake up.**

**Dawnfrost: Hahahaha, you know what i was just thinking about? That cute Icepaw/Foampaw fluff! Hm... Wish... I didn't like her in the begining either..**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: Foampaw pulled her out when she was going back to get her BUT the fire reached the camp and she brought her to the Leaders Den, which would be one of the safe places.**

**warriorfreak: I love Icepaw too!!! But he's taken... -thinks back to Icepaw/Foampaw fluff- Oh, btw, there'll be a slight mentioning of Shadowflight in this story, and a few others, she's going to be this mysterious cat who contains powers like Dreams and Wish. DUn DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! WOODPAW AND FACLONPAW ACTION FIGURES FOR YOU!**

**Littlewhisker: -evil grin- or will she DIE? And Foampaw DIE? And Icepaw and Falconpaw commit suiside? OOOH, i don't even know myself!**

* * *

"Falconpaw, Icepaw, Woodpaw, and Foampaw," murmured Sootstar, "You have all returned alive." All of the cats nodded, except for Woodpaw, who was still asleep. Foampaw and Breezetail took her body to a dry area by the lake, while Icepaw was lead off by Wish and Whitetail to get a look at his eye.

"Sootstar…" murmured, looking up to his father with big eyes, "Can I tell you… about a dream I had when I was asleep for that long time?" Sootstar tilted his head to one side and nodded. Falconpaw glanced over at Wish nearby.

"Only… I wasn't supposed to tell Wish," he meowed. Sootstar cast a cold glare over at the strange she-cat, and then flicked his tail, leading him farther down the river, out of Wishs' eatshot.

"I was floating in this darkness," meowed Falconpaw, eyes fixed on the ground and trying to pull back every memory of the dream possible, "And, if felt like home. But if was so choked of evil and darkness I couldn't breath, so I started to run away. And just as I exited the darkness, into a field of white, blinding light, this voice tells me to turn around and go back in, where my family and friends are.

"Then he tells me that if I stay there any longer, I would die, so I turn back, and he tells me 'The Darkness will be shelter until the light consumes it.'" Falconpaw paused, "I asked him if it as a prophecy, and he said it was."

"The darkness will be shelter until the light consumes it." Murmured Sootstar, he shook his head, "I will talk with Whitetail about this, go and find some fresh-kill, oh, and how was Icepaw?" Falconpaw looked at his father quizzically, "I mean, how was his bravery? Strength? Warrior instinct?"

"He was very brave," murmured Falconpaw, "And he saved Foampaw from certain death, even if he did damage his eye."

"Good," meowed Sootstar, "gather everyone to that rock by the shore, it's time to make him a warrior."

* * *

The stars were in the sky by the time everyone had gathered for Icepaws warrior ceremony. The moons glistened against the lake, creating beautiful shadows for the eventful night.

Icepaw was sitting close next to Foampaw, tails twined, their fur glistening like shadowed snow and the moonlight on the lake.

Finally, Sootstar came to the top of the mound where he would make the ceremony, "It is time for one of our apprentices to become a warrior," he meowed loud and clear, "Icepaw, please step forward." Icepaw did as he was told and got up, leaving Foampaws side, to sit in front of his leader, head bowed.

"Your right eye had reportedly been damaged for life," meowed Sootstar, "And some warriors and elders may think of it awkward for you to become a warrior. But remember, you are a warrior, and even if they tease you, and never forget that.

"By the power in me granted by StarClan, I now give you your warrior name" he touched Icepaws head gently with his muzzle, "You will now be known as Icefire, for your bravery to rescue your clanmate during the fire."

"Icefire!" called Falconpaw, but he heard Foampaw call out louder then the others, and saw Icefire smile, he apparently had heard her.

"Icefire must sit silent vigil, and guard the camp while we all rest from our activities." Meowed Sootstar, "you are all dismissed."

* * *

Dreams touched Woodpaw gently with his tail and whisked around, "follow me," he meowed, "Quickly, our time is running out." He led her through a confusing maze of caves until they emerged into the sunlight in the camp.

"Look carefully," meowed Dreams, "Because you are the only living cat with the Sight."

A dark shape formed in the camp, large, drippy and smoke-like. Slowly a form emerged from it, four huge paws and long claws, at least a foxlength long. A terribly stench of death and dog reached Woodpaws nose, and she drew back as an even larger cloud of black, drippy smoke split into three, and took the faces of a huge three headed dog. His tail, however, was a snake, and a distinctive wreath of long threads around his neck, almost like a cape. She looked closer, the strands were moving on their own, and forked tongues flicked in and out of them.

"Snakes," she whispered. Dreams now pointed to something off to the left of the giant dog.

"Wish," she whispered.

Sure enough if was Wish, but not the one in the forest, it was the one with dark black eyes and a snake coiled around her neck. Not only that; her eyes were closed, floating in a crystal filled with water under the dogs blood red eyes.

"His name is Cerberus," meowed Dreams, "Another memory, and you will wake up," he quickly touched her nose with his tail.

* * *

Back in the cave, Dreams body staring into the water, his soul.

"I'm dead," he whispered, "I'm dead." He looked up to the ceiling, "But I'm going to stay with you."

A large, thick black snake slithered into the cave. Dreams spun around, bristling, and leapt at it. However, the snakes body vanished where he attacked, and he continued moving towards Wish.

"No!" he cried; eyes wide. The snake plunged through the crystal, "A spirit snatcher!" he gasped as the snake pulled out a ghoastly form of Wish, still asleep, and her body still trapped in the crystal. The black snake around her neck wiggled and hissed a snicker to Dreams before pulling her out of the cave. Dreams began to take chase when a large rock blocked the exit. He pressed his weight against it desperately.

"Let me out!" he cried, "Please! Let her go!"

"_Oh, is that you, Mizu of the Lake?"_ a strange voice drifted through the cave. Dreams ears pricked and he spun around.

"Don't call me that, my name is Dreams now," he growled, "I asked Father to change it for me."

"_My apologies, old friend,"_ the voice laughed, _"But may I say: you seem to be a little duller as Dreams."_

Dreams snickered, "We had such fun back then, didn't we, Kohaku of the Woods."

A giant gray falcon appeared before Dreams out of a portal of light, Woodpaw blinked back in shock and watched carefully, this falcon was huge, easily the size of three badgers standing on top of each other. "I assume you have heard that Shadowflight has escaped into the living world."

"I have," murmured Dreams, "But that's not important now. I have a predicament. I need a guardian for the heir."

"Shall I be the heirs guardian?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes," murmured Dreams, "I have seen his face in my soul and heard his name in my heart. And I think you'll like his name."

"Oh?" Kohaku tilted his head to one side, "What is it?"

"Falconpaw."

* * *

**YES! I LIKE ICEPAWS NEW NAME!**

**RAWRRRRRRRR!!!!**

**ICEFIRE TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!**

**Now remember, the faster and more reviews i get, the faster and bester I'll update!**


	14. P

**'Ello dahlins, sorry this is a mite bit late, but it's here!**

**Littlewhisker: I think we'll have Woodpaw talk to Falconpaw in the next chapter ;-)**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: Yup, they are different, The Sight (book) looks through the eyes of birds, and my Sight, is... well, it's explained in this chapter.**

**BlindSeer220: yup, in a nutshell. Life-size Kohaku figure for you!**

* * *

Icefire blinked, curling his tail around his paws. He felt complete again, having regretted giving Wish his will to live and the key to his heart. Now as a warrior, he felt even more proud of himself, but he could tell that his journey was far from over.

_I must serve the Clan with all my strength_, he thought fiercely, _to protect my friend and family_. He dug his claws into the ground at the thought, and turned his head towards the sun rising over the mountains in the distance, turning the lake yellow-orange with its light.

The burn that had made him blind in his white eye Wish and Whitetail had carefully removed, and then cleaned with water from the lake. It had bled a little, but healed over, and that night the scab had fallen off. The whole right side of his face was burnt beyond normal repair.

The burnt fur had fallen off, leaving raw burnt skin. Whitetail had chewed up garlic for him and rubbed it into his skin. He had said the fur could grow back, but if it did, it would grow back brown of whiter then his normal fur.

From a den farther down the lakeside, Sootstar walked out, tail high, and padded over to the new warrior.

"Good morning, Icefire," he meowed kindly, "Just so you can know, you can speak now." Icefire sighed, casting his eyes to the ground.

"It feels weird, not being able to see out of one eye," he murmured, "I wonder if it'll affect my fighting."

"Just between you and me, I had a visit from StarClan last night," meowed Sootstar quietly, "They showed me many things, but most of all, I was able to see you in my dreams, and look through your damaged eye." He touched Icefires' shoulder gently with his muzzle, "And I saw that your eye is far from blind."

His ears flicked around farther down the shore and he brought his head up, "It seems we have unwanted visitors," he meowed coldly, "Wake the others, Wish and Falconpaw stay with Woodpaw if she doesn't get up, elders, queens, and kits get ready to run to the WindClan border, all warriors and Foampaw will come forward."

* * *

Falconpaw nestled into the nest with Woodpaw, who still refused to wake up. Wish was a distance away, staring at nothing in particular, muttering about someone she was going to kill.

"Woodpaw, can you hear me?" meowed Falconpaw next to her, "I just wanted to tell you that we have a rabbit waiting for you here, and I want you to wake up soon and eat it. Wish said you'll die otherwise. Icepaws been made a warrior, Icefire now, and he's blind in one eye."

Woodpaws eye twitched and it opened slowly, "Falconpaw?" she whispered, "When did I first see you?" He tilted his head to one side.

"I was just entering Wishs' den and you attacked me," he meowed painfully, "We never saw each other before." Woodpaws eyes glistened with tears ready to fall.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" she whispered, "I knew you from a long, long time before, right?" Falconpaw nodded, "I thought so," she whispered, "He told me," she sighed and closed her eyes again, "His name was Dreams. Falconpaw, he showed me so much…"

"Eat," meowed Falconpaw, pushing a rabbit towards her, "You've slept through a fire."

* * *

Sootstar narrowed his eyes, "Rattlestar, what are you doing on ThunderClan land?" he growled dangerously. Lionclaw and Icefire bristled behind him, Icefire standing in front of Foampaw, eyes locked with Oakpaw.

"I see one of your apprentices became a warrior," meowed Rattlestar, "So has one of mine, Oakpelt." He narrowed his eyes, "However, there is a cat here I need to kill. The gray apprentice Woodpaw."

"Woodpaw?" whispered Foampaw, shivering, "Why?"

"We both have a power that can decide the destiny of our clans," meowed Rattlestar, "It's called the Sight, the ability to gaze into StarClan and see the cats that inhabit it. However, there is a difference. She contains the original Sight, while I contain the Dream Sight, walking with StarClan in my sleep." He narrowed his eyes, "For moons they have told me that to improve my Dream Sight to being able to See during the day, I had to kill the one who holds the Sight."

"You are insane," growled Sootstar, "Get ready to die." He flexed his claws, preparing to jump.

"Wait!" a lone cry came from behind the row of ThunderClan cats. Woodpaw walked forward, flanked by Falconpaw and Foampaw, Woodpaw took a good look at Rattlestar and then Icefire.

"Icefire, after this I want to talk with you," she meowed, and then turned to Rattlestar, "But you've been bitten," she growled, "With my eyes I can see it, that snake you wear around your neck like a trophy."

* * *

**Hm... this sounds quite farmiliar in the Wish incident... hmmmmm... how interesting. **

**What does Woodpaw want to talk to Icefire about?**

**Will Rattlestar leave peacefully, or will he kill Woodpaw?**

**OOOH, i love this fanfic!**


	15. L

**ARGGGG!!! Sorry this took so long, I had A. A hard time finding out what to do next B. The computer crashed and i had to retype it. and C. THE STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T LET ME PUT THE CHAPTER INTO THE DATA. So yes, i will remain calm...**

**Littlewhisker: I'm Sorry its late!!! cries**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies- : Nooooooo!!!! I must fix it!!!**

**Swanfeather: hehehehehe, I'm not telling**

**warriorfreak: updated! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Kohakus eyes could see into the realms of the living, just as his father and Dreams. As far as he was concerned, Wish didn't have the gift, no one would know until they died, and Wish hadn't died yet.

He swooped down low, over the fighting cats in ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Sootstar was wrestling with Rattlestar, Icefire and Oakpelt clawing at each other, Foampaw hurrying Woodpaw away from the border, and Falconpaw struggling with two large ShadowClan warriors.

He turned around near Falconpaw and looked carefully, yes, this was the one. Kohaku smiled as he swooped down to his charge, he had a good heart.

* * *

Falconpaw wasn't sure what was happening when he was fighting ShadowClan. Everything was a blur of harsh words and cold eyes. Blood was everywhere, his strength was failing, and it felt as if his body was on fire…

And then, it felt like a dream. Everything melted together into one blurry dream, his eyes were wide with shock, but at the same time, he felt as if they didn't belong to him. He grew faster and stronger, overtaking the two warriors and sending them into two more, but his legs felt as if he wasn't moving them.

The colors around his became bleached as he fought his way through the ShadowClan ranks to where Sootstar and Rattlestar were fighting. He noticed the pain had washed away, though the wounds had not. But now Rattlestar had Sootstar pinned, and was grinning, getting ready to watch the ThunderClan leader die once. His eyes opened wide in panic when he saw no one running to help.

He was to far away, he would never make it. He rushed forward, eyes wide with the fear of loosing his father. Rattlestars teeth glittered as he rushed down, lunging at his fathers neck where live boiled closest to the skin. He leapt forward, he wasn't going to make it, he cried out as the fangs touched his fathers' neck-

And then he felt a breath of hot air on his body. Not on any of his legs or even his tail, not anywhere he could remember having last. Rattlestar and Sootstars eyes grew wide, and Rattlestar jumped off and away, calling a retreat. The ShadowClan cats rushed out of the territory, towards their own, and Falconpaw backed away slowly form his father. Terrified as he realized what had just happened.

He backed up to the edge of the lake, crouching in a fern bush where he hoped no one would see him. Whitetail rushed forward to examine Sootstar, but he was savagely pushed away as Sootstar stalked over to Falconpaw.

"Falconpaw," growled Sootstar, "What just happened?" he snarled. Falconpaw trembled under his fathers gaze, unable to answer him.

* * *

Kohaku regretted it from the moment he had seen Sootstar getting ready to die. Falconpaw had rushed forward, putting himself in the way of Rattlestars' teeth and Sootstars neck and, Falconpaw being his charge, had protected him.

But he had never thought that this would happen. In StarClan he was still separated from Falconpaw, carefully watching him, and making sure Cerberus didn't find him, but his bird-flight must've affected Falconpaw somehow, and Kohaku didn't even want to know how.

* * *

Icefire padded over to where Sootstar, Breezetail, Darkstorm, and Whitetail had something cornered by the lake, he hurried over, fur bristling as he caught a whiff of ShadowClan, but then let his fur lay flat when he recognized the cat in the bushes.

"Falconpaw," he meowed, "What are you-"

"Don't talk to him," snapped Sootstar, "Don't even look at him. StarClan has sent us a cursed cat."

"Icefire…" whispered Woodpaw, terrified, "What happened?"

"Falconpaw has grown wings."

* * *

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Let's hope I can update sooner XD**


	16. EA

**I don't have alot of time, so im going to update this quickly and respond to your reveiws in the next chapter. Happy Summer, everyone!**

* * *

Falconpaw felt his blood turn cold as he stretched his new limbs, their odd feathers tickling his fur as he awkwardly tucked them in to his side. They came out from his shoulders, and, if they were fit for a bird, would have been used skillfully by an eagle of hawk three or four times his size.

Sootstar flicked his tail to Breezetail indicating that she stay with Falconpaw, and took Icefire and Darkstorm away. Darkstorm left, picking up Foampaw and Rowanpelt, he guessed to follow ShadowClan, and make sure they got out of the territory. Icefire walked off to go sit with Woodpaw, and Whitetail went to talk with Sootstar.

"Breezetail…" whispered Falconpaw to his mentor helplessly, the gentle she-cat turned around and gave Falconpaw a look of almost motherly concern, Falconpaw felt his body trembling, "What's Sootstar going to do to me? Am I going to be exiled?"

Breezetail shook her head, "I don't see any reason for you to be exiled," she meowed, "Perhaps you father-"

"That _thing_ is not my father!" hissed Falconpaw suddenly, feeling his feathers prickle with anger, "He's no more loving to me then a dog. For all I care he can die." Breezetail paused, and then nodded.

"Alright," she meowed, "Perhaps Sootstar will go to consult StarClan at the Moonpool. " He flicked her ear around and sighed, "Here he comes," she murmured, "StarClan I wish this would end."

Falconpaw flicked an ear, what did that mean?

Before he could ask, Sootstar was padding over to them, eyes narrowed darkly. Falconpaw felt his claws dig into the ground, he couldn't believe he was related to this leader, this coldhearted monster with nine lives.

"He's staying out here for the night;" he meowed coldly, "Breezetail, you and Darkstorm will guard him in shifts during the night. Tonight Whitetail and I are going to Moonpool to ask StarClan what to do." He looked over at Falconpaw coldly, "Though if it were my decision, I would call him cursed and kill him right away."

Falconpaw felt years of hatred build up into a single sentence, "And if it were my decision I would rather be born to a rogue who loved me then a cold leader who doesn't." Sootstar snorted and turned away, fallowed by Whitetail. Breezetail gave Falconpaw another concerned look, and then sighed.

Falconpaw pushed farther into the bush, raking in damp leaves to make a bed and curling up in it. He hated himself. Hated. Hated. Hated. At times like these he wanted to die.

_What would make you want to live?_ He asked himself, tail curled to his nose, facing the lake to hide his face, which small teardrops ran down. He hated himself even more when he told himself the answer; _I want my father to say that he loves me_.

* * *

Woodpaw could see the falcon protecting Falconpaw, and that his wings had become one with Falconpaw. but what could she do but watch helplessly as Sootstar tangled his own sons heart in confusion and disarray.

A whispy form of Dreams appeared next to her, translusent, not like any of the other StarClan cats she had seen recently. Dreams flicked his tail to a blue sphere above Falconpaw she hadn't noticed before. As Falconpaw curled up in his nest in the bush, it cracked in half, and Dreams whispered gently in her ear.

"Falconpaws heart is breaking."

Woodpaws eyes grew wide and she rushed forward, ignoring Breezetail and diving into the bush, landing right next to Falconpaw and startling him. Tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes, and he awkwardly raised his wings as a barried between him and her. Woodpaw leaned forward and pressed her face against the soft feathers.

"Falconpaw," she whispered, "Is you're heart breaking? What do you want?"

Falconpaw lowered his wing for a second and gave her a distressed look, before shoving her out of the bush and covering himself with his wings, "Go away," he whispered, "I don't want to look at you."

"falconpaw-"

"Go away!" he spat, "I never want to hear your voice, NEVER."

* * *

**Hahahahaha, sorry this took so long updating problems... Oh well, reveiw, and pray for better updating software!**


	17. S

**phew Sorry this chapter took so long, and the last chapter was a little rushed. As promised, I'm posting all my replies in this chapter. Hehehe... this chapter was fun to write...**

**warriorfreak: sorry, no-can-do... yet -evil grin-**

**Littlewhisker:I hope so too... maybe i'll put a little fluff into the next chappie -wink-**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: hehehehe, the chapter was short because i didn't want to spoil anything. This one is MUCH longer**

**BlindSeer220: all will be revealed soon... in the next two or three chappies XD**

**Mistypool: I never really thought about that... Yah, maybe i do. I like Dreams, i find him... entertaining.**

* * *

Falconpaws sleep was haunted that night. Faces appeared everywhere and bore down on him with disapproving looks. He cowered in his nest, shaking, covering himself with his wings to hide from his fathers' voice, telling him how useless he was. Finally he pulled up his courage and looked up to him.

"Tell me you love me!" he cried, tears running down his face, "Tell me _something_ before I die! Tell me that before I die!"

"And why should I?" growled his fathers voice, sending tremors of fear through Falconpaws body, "Look at yourself, cursed son of mine. No, you're not my son anymore, you are nothing. You will never be a fine warrior, and you will never be a part of ThunderClan."

"Don't say that!" he cried, eyes burning to the point where he couldn't see, "Don't!"

"Useless fool-"

"DON'T!" he cried, breaking off his fathers' voice. His body trembled violently, and his fathers voice came back, as hard as stone and as cold as frost.

"Do you want to shame me? If not, then make me proud and die."

Falconpaw faced a hard truth, as hard as admitting he wanted his father to love him.

"I don't want to shame you," he whispered, "I'll gladly die for you!" he felt tears drip off his face, and lowered his head, "But StarClan won't take me. I want to die," there was a triumphant laugh overhead, but Falconpaw whispered the rest to himself as the laugher diminished, "but before I do, please tell me you love me."

The response was warm sunlight touching Falconpaws face as he lazily opened his eyes in his nest. Yawning, he shifted, feeling the awkward wings under his body. He got up and stretched them, feeling a tingle spread through them; he must've slept on them wrong. Breezetail was sitting vigilant outside, eyes sad, she turned and looked at him.

"Do you really want to die?" she whispered. Falconpaw looked down at the ground and Breezetail sighed, turning back around and to the Clan, "I don't," she whispered, "You can do great things if you stay alive,"

"I don't believe you," murmured Falconpaw, slumping over into his nest, "Just who are you besides my mentor? A pretty she-cat and just an average warrior?"

"No," murmured Breezetail, "I'm a mother of thousands," Falconpaws eyes opened wide and Breezetail turned around, smiling, "I've waited a long time to tell you, Falconpaw. My son tells me much of you, and my daughter waits for her freedom from you. Icefire will someday protect you with all the strength he possesses and Foampaw will be a fine queen of his. But," she touched his nose gently, "You and Woodpaw are different."

"Who…" his voice trailed off as warmth spread through him where Breezetail had touched him, "Who are you?"

Breezetail gave him a coy look, "You know who I am deep down inside. I'm you're mother, Woodpaws mother, the mother of Dreams and Wish. I choose your fates, and I guide your paths. I am Fate, and I have waited a long time to tell you that."

* * *

Woodpaw had not slept a wink that night. She paced back and forth, stepping lightly so not to disturb Foampaw. When the moon had raised high into the sky she had ventured into the forest, seeking out what the fire had done to her home.

The side effects were beginning to show. Prey was becoming less, more hunting patrols and less border patrols were sent out. Ribs were beginning to show, and bellies began to roar.

It had started out as hunting, but as she walked on and on, searching for prey, fear of an unknown predator stalking her coursed through her, and she broke into a run, darting through the plants to escape her fear.

She ran through the burnt camp, scrambling up the side of the quarry and rested, panting at the top. Even her Sight could not see the unknown force that was driving her senses crazy.

She turned and darted back through the territory, ignoring sharp, burnt ferns that whipped across her face and cut deep marks down her legs. She kept running, kept fleeing the unknown force until she could hardly breathe, and she staggered into the stream between WindClan and ThunderClan, and choked with fried plants.

She felt her legs give under her, and she quickly caught herself, pulling upwards back to a stand. Once again, Dreams' wispy shape came to her, but this time licked her ear gently. She felt her eyes plunge through the barrier between the living and the deceased, and she felt her Sight move forwards in time, until she could feel her skin prickle.

_A lone she-cat, standing on the edge of the lake, moonlight turning the water to quicksilver. Who was she? She held something glowing scarlet in her mouth, but it was to blurry to make out. Scarlet tendrils came from the glowing object, weaving through the air to the moon, and the she-cat let out a sigh of relief. The tendrils touched the moon, wrapping it until it turned red, and it looked as if the lake were the color of fire._

Woodpaw blinked, _the water was fire, a burning inferno of flames that consumed the entire forest until a wave of blue light swept through and calmed everything. In the center of the lake Cerberus gave a wild howl, and plunged through the center, his smoky, sticky body melding with the water and turning it black_.

_On the opposite side of the lake now, a yellow light emerged from the forest, and stretched down to the lake, purifying it until it shone even clearer then the first time._ Dreams whispered in her ear now.

"It is what will come to pass, for it is what the mother and father have decided. You, Woodpaw, are the key. You will be the one to save the forest from eternal darkness brought by Cerberus. Kohakus gift to Falconpaw was only the beginning. Falconpaw must learn to use his gift and retrieve what is necessary to free Wish and defeat Cerberus."

"What?" whispered Woodpaw. She felt her eyes pull away and return to her body, "You mean, Falconpaw has to learn how to fly?"

"In a nutshell," laughed Dreams, and the wispy image of him vanished.

* * *

**Hahahaha, i love Dreams, I find him so... interesting XD**

**Well, Falconpaws mentor is Fate, he has to learn to fly, and Cerberus is trying to take over the forest. Yup, a typical day in the neighborhood**


	18. E

**Very short chapter, but it's worth it XD. I had parade of advanced bands today, which got me in the mood for writing, and it came out to this. The next chapter will be longer though, and i plan to add a WoodpawFalconpaw fluff. A note about a sequal or prequal. It will probably come much later, because I'm planning to do a few oneshots, and maybe a -Spoilers for The Sight- GraystripeMillie. **

**warriorfreak: because he thinks his son is cursed. Another reason is coming up soon**

**Littlewhisker: Is this good enough to curb your appitite for the whole story?**

**Mistypool: don't they ever live in peace?**

**BlindSeer220: correct, Fate -ahem- as i made up a little... description. I was going to have Fate say this, but i decided not to. **_Fate, the mother of everything. The great guider, taking us down our paths to Destiny. Desinty, the father of everything. The great decider, creating our ending and our peaceful retreat._

**katkalws -Fire Never Dies- : hahaha, maybe i will do that. Falconpaw cares because he only had his father left as a living relitive.**

* * *

Falconpaw and Fate waited at the edge of the lake, Fate had her eyes closed, legs tucked under her. It almost looked as if she were sleeping except for a faint flicker of her tail and eyelid.

Falconpaw shifted his wings uncomfortably. Why was it him? He didn't want to be hated, or have wings, or be used to prove that something was different and so on. He wanted to be happy, fight with his friends, hunt with his clan, and play with his kits.

Fate opened one eye and looked at him, "You seem quite distressed," she meowed, "Though I don't know for sure, since you were created differently from everyone else."

Falconpaw narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Fate sighed, "Usually Destiny, my mate, the father of everything and the creator of the end of the life, creates an end for each life. However, when Cerberus escaped into StarClan, he started Destiny, and he managed to alter two destinies. They became undecided fates. You, Falconpaw are one of them. Unlike other cats, I have no power over you. You carve your own path, and I cannot be a shield to outside threats."

"I see," murmured Falconpaw, "Why are we waiting here?"

"We are waiting for him," whispered Fate, closing her eyes again, "Destiny is coming to meet his son."

* * *

Woodpaw felt what she had to do, and she didn't like it. She backtracked to the camp, heart pounding, but oddly calm, she almost felt like crying with happiness. But this feeling wasn't happiness, it was emptiness. 

She stopped at the edge of the camp, staring down into the smoke-filled quarry until she felt her belly heave. She turned and retched into the ground, and felt even calmer.

Turning back around, and closed her eyes. Hoping it would work.

* * *

The feeling hit Falconpaw like a ton of bricks. At once there was a feeling of sadness, and then quiet. Fallowed by a strange will to jump. 

_Woodpaw_, he thought instantly, jerking upwards, he scanned the area Woodpaw should've been. He felt his heart jump when he didn't see her. Scrambling out of the brush, he raced into the forest, tucking his wings tight against his body to keep them from getting snarled in the undergrowth.

_Please be alright_, he willed, _please._ He headed towards the camp first, and tripped on a pile of burnt wood. He squashed down in the soft turf and scrambled to his feet, not bothering to shake the soot from his pelt, he continued running until he had reached the edge of the camp.

"Woodpaw!" he called desperately, "Woodpaw! Where are you?"

He turned at a flicker of movement on the top of the camp. Woodpaws gray body appeared. Her eyes seemed clouded though, and a lifeless.

"Falcon…paw?" she whispered, "I'm so happy you came," she sighed, closing her eyes, "And now, I have to do what I came here for."

"Woodpaw what are you-"

"He told me you had to learn," she smiled, "and this was how to do it."

And then she turned sideways and dropped into the camp.

* * *

**KITTYSUISIDE!!!!!!**

**Sorry, that was random. **

**So was today at parade of bands. My friend was talking about worm guts hardening on someones shoe, and i was like 'What? A hardening spern issue?' that was funny. XD. Anyway, review, and I will add not only one or two woodpawfalconpaw fluff in furture chapters, but also a foampawicefire one ... **


	19. TE

**Well, the chapter you've waited for, Falconpaw Flying! The middle part in italics somewhere in the middle of the chapter is Falconpaws dream, by the way, i was just too lazy to type it out more discriptevely(sp). I also posted another oneshot, Please Save Me, a TawnyStorm one, and I am planning a sequal, as well as I am working on the sequal to Dreams, Reality. I'm going through the final edits and then I'll post it.**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: No, she's setting him up XD**

**Littlewhisker: I liked that too, and theres a tiny smudge of fluff in this chapter.**

**Spiritwind of FireClan: It sure is, but will he?**

**warriorfreak: Or did she :3**

**BlindSeer220: eventually, yes, that was the goal**

* * *

Falconpaws heart was pounding. He raced forward as fast as he could, but his body didn't seem to move fast enough. He forgot to tuck his wings into his side, and they flopped uselessly around him, slowing him down. They tingled, as if they were asking him to use them, but he ignored them and ran faster.

About a foxlength away he started sliding in the ash, kicking it up like a storm. He felt Woodpaws' body crunch down on one of his front legs, and let out a yelp in pain. The two cats skidded farther, towards a heap of brambles, and Falconpaw twisted himself around, taking the full-force of the thorns along his side. **(Were you expecting him to go fly and save Woodpaw? Hahaha, wrong!)**

Woodpaw stumbled upright, shaking dizzily and collapsing after a few steps away from him. Falconpaw, ignoring the pain in his leg, hurried forward on three legs, sniffing her body.

She was alive, and hadn't any serious damage. He tested his leg, pain shooting up from his ankle. He grimaced, he had dislocated it. His ears pricked as a second voice nearby caught his attention.

"Woodpaw? Woodpaw, where are you!"

Falconpaw spun around in time to see Foampaw on the edge of the cliff, glancing around for Woodpaw. At the same time, a rock loosened in the wall and the ground beneath her crumbled away. Foampaw let out a pained shriek and scrambled backwards to escape the avalanche of rock. At first he thought she would escape, but at the last moment a loose vine wrapped tight around her paw and pulled off balance, snapping off, but enough to drag her down into the flow of rock.

Falconpaw felt as if his body was moving without help. In a few rough strides on his three good legs he jumped as high as he could in the air, feeling tendons in his leg strain, and a blistering pain where one snapped, and feeling the wind on his wings.

Suddenly there was no movement, it was as if the world had ceased time, and he was alone, feeling the wind on his wings. At the same time he could feel everything, the dip and blows in the winds, hot air rising and cool sinking, creating downdrafts. The avalanche created a massive updraft strait towards Foampaw, flailing as the earth sucked her into its heart, ready to capture and crush her.

The first stroke felt as if he were running with rocks on his back, it was heavy, and helped him gain altitude. Fire-like pain raced down his spine to his brain, alerting him of unused muscles. He ignored them and continued, feeling the strain and the wind paths as hard as he could.

Angling his wings, he pulled up in the air, and swerved around to get closer to Foampaw. With a growl he lunged, digging his teeth into her scruff and pulling upwards violently. His lower legs sunk into the earth, but he fought back and pushed upwards on it, scrabbling to get away. The two tumbled to the ground, Falconpaw flapping a few times to weaken the blow, but still got the wind knocked from him as he landed, tumbling away from Foampaw.

Foampaw leapt to her paws and raced over to him, nudging him desperately.

"Falconpaw!" she cried, turning him over and stretching his neck out, trying to make it easier for him to breath, "Falconpaw!" Then he blacked out.

* * *

_A river of silver, and at the end, Wish, floating, curled as if she were sleeping, a glowing red object sinking into her flesh, not leaving a scar. Her soul nearby, trapped by the Cerberus, the snakes dark fangs sinking into her neck…_

* * *

Falconpaw groaned and opened his eyes. Wish was standing over him, her gray eyes filled with worry, as well as Icefire, Foampaw, and Woodpaw. Woodpaw smiled and leaned down, licking the top of his head gently.

"Thank StarClan," she murmured in his ear. Wish sent a cold glare to Woodpaw, and Falconpaw looked at Wish again. She smiled, but didn't say anything, and Falconpaw thrust his paw upwards, strait into her neck.

"I found it," he whispered, watching the blood trickle down his leg, Wish snarled, glaring at him furiously as he body began to die. He unsheathed his claws and hooked them around his prize. "The final… piece."

"Falconpaw!" cried Foampaw, rushed forward to stop him, but Icefire and Woodpaw held her back. Foampaw fought them, "What-"

"This eye," meowed Icefire quietly in her ear, "Can see more then it ever could before." He passed his blind eye into her line of sight, "It sees the cats that have come to destroy the forest. And that Wish is one of them." He smiled, "We must get rid of the ones to kill us."

Falconpaw pulled he prize from the Medicine Cats neck vain, and smiled quietly, eyes closing softly to drift back to sleep.

"Get my mentor," he whispered, watching the prize unfold and shake blood from its crevices. A scarlet feather, glowing from within. Then, without a sound, Falconpaw sank back into a sleep.

* * *

**Evil Wish is dead!**

**But not the Soul Wish has no body to return too...**

**So she can go with Dreams in StarClan!**

**But she'll be dead...**

**OH WELL**


	20. LL

**ARG, no tim to respond, I will in the next chapter, I'll update as soon as possible!**

* * *

Fate walked through his sleep that night. And even in his dreams he was sleeping. It was an empty sleep, curled around the scarlet feather, protecting it from the rain that poured around them.

She came up to him, eyes soft. Behind her, Dreams and Wish were together, after years of being separated. Cerberus' shadows still covered the forest, but they seemed more distant, more weak.

"They aren't weaker," Fate sighed, reading his thoughts, "On the contrary, he has grown stronger. He is ready to make his move now that Wish is dead." She leaned forward and touched his nose gently with her own, "Alas, you will not get to meet Destiny, he will come a moment too late."

"I understand," whispered Falconpaw, "I know what I have to do. But before…" he looked at Fate with tired eyes, "Will he make me a warrior?" Fate nodded, and Falconpaw smiled, sinking his head into his nest to sleep in his dreams.

* * *

Falconpaw groaned and opened his eyes. It was at least sunset, he realized. He shifted, feeling the warmth of the feather press into his body. Whitetail wasn't nearby, and neither were any of the other cats.

Except Fate.

_She always happens to be at exactly the right place at the right time_, Falconpaw mused to himself, sitting upright. Fate gave him a gentle look but said nothing, and flicked her tail towards farther down the shore, where the rest of the Clan was gathering.

Falconpaw dragged himself to his feet and began the weary trudge down the shore. As he reached the mess of cats, they noticed him and parted as if he had a disease. He stumbled to the clearing in front of Sootstar and sat clumsily, looking up at his father.

Woodpaw and Foampaw sat nearby, giving him concerning looks, but he ignored them. This was between Falconpaw and his father.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. Falconpaws' eyes opened wide, he was going to apologize a moment later when Sootstar continued, "After you were born Rainheart was sickly, due to an illness she had caught before giving birth to you. When she died I couldn't accept the fact she left me, and I blamed it on you."

Falconpaw felt his face heat up, "But it is my fault! If I weren't-"

"If I hadn't decided to have a second try with a litter, Rainheart wouldn't have died," Sootstar cut him off, "I realize now it was my fault. And Breezetail, or, rather, Fate, told me everything. You and Woodpaw have a great destiny to fulfill. And I find that you should have warrior names."

Woodpaws eyes brightened, and she hurried forward to sit next to Falconpaw. He gave her a look as if he had done something wrong, but Woodpaw smiled, letting him know it was fine. Falconpaw relaxed, and managed a small smile before turning his attention to Sootstar.

"It's a lovely time to be called warriors," murmured Sootstar absently, "By the power StarClan has granted me and my nine lives, I bring both Woodpaw and Falconpaw into the world of true warriors." He smiled, "Woodpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Woodflower. StarClan honors your courage and bravery and welcomes you into ThunderClan as a full warrior." Woodflower was trembling and stepped forward to let Sootstar touch her forehead with his muzzle.

"Falconpaw, even though you are a little young to become a warrior, you deserve to be one nonetheless." Sootstar smiled, "From this moment on you will be known as Falconwing. StarClan honors your strength and courage and welcomes you into ThunderClan as a full warrior." Falconwing glowed with pride as he stepped forward and let his father rest his muzzle on his forehead. The world was spinning around him, but in the moment, Sootstar became Falconpaws true father.

* * *

Fate gathered Woodflower and Falconwing to her right after the ceremony, holding the feather beneath her paw. Falconwing felt a familiar pull towards the feather, but ignored it, shifting his wings.

"We have much to do," Fate said, "Destiny is already in place, but Falconpaw you have a different job." She reached forward and scratch at the air. A shimmering splinter of translucent violet light formed a crack in midair, and Fate reached in, pulling out a golden bell on a golden chain. It floated towards Falconwing, settling around his neck.

"For the next few days you have to practice flying." She instructed, "Not only take off, but hovering and circling. Landing will come with practice. Woodflower, being the only living she-cat with the true Sight, you will have to be the one to use the feather taken from Wish." She pushed it towards her.

"This is how it will unfold in two nights." Fates eyes narrowed harshly, "Cerberus will tear open a gap between StarClan and the living, and escape into this world. His goals are simple - take over everything in sight, with includes this forest. The Scarred Feather will take care of that problem, and will at once trap Cerberus. Destiny, who has the Paw of Eternal Purity, will extract Cerberus' darkness and mix it with the lake water." She looked to Falconwing now, "And finally, Falconwing, you, and the Bells Cry, above the lake, will happen, and seal Cerberus forever into the Eternal Twilight, the land which no one can escape."

Falconwing and Woodflower nodded calmly, it seemed to be a food plan. But Fate sighed, and at once they were on edge.

"But such a large removal has never been done before," she murmured, "And there is a chance something could go wrong." Falconwing felt his wings twitch and Fate continued, "Falconwing, you could be pulled in with the Cerberus into the Eternal Twilight."

* * *

**DUn DUn DUNNNN Oh well, reveiw, or i wont update EVER XD**


	21. ME

**Phew, okay, sorry about the last chapter, me not getting to respond and stuff like that. This chapter is shorter, but it has a few flashbacks and a section on the Cerberus. i'm working on the next chapter already, because i want to finish this and start on my other fics.**

**warriorfreak: yup, you are! Congrats! This chapter 20 is dedicated to you!**

**Mistypool: I try not to do the expected XD**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: Yes... it is sad, isn't it? Anyway, stay tunned for a second fic that im going to do soon, a BloodClan one.**

**Littlewhisker: Ding Dong, the witch is dead!**

**BlindSeer220: thank you! I lov Woodpaw too!**

**Shadowed ice: lol, so does my friend, shes all like -twitch twitch-**

**Dakotles85: No, she didn't her get warrior name yet. For some odd reason... I don't know. I'll figure out why later, and i'll think up her name.**

* * *

Woodflower and Falconwing were back-to-back during the vigil, and Woodflower found some time to reflect on rising memories. Apparently, with the death of Wish, her memories came back; trickling into her mind as she subconsciously remembered them.

Her name was Woodflower. It wasn't the greatest name in the world, but Woodflower loved it. One of the latest memories had been how she had discovered the name, coincidentally, she was with Falconwing.

* * *

**_"Falconkit, we shouldn't be out of camp!" argued, Woodkit, running after her best friend. The gray tom was bounding ahead, apparently ignoring her. Woodkit narrowed her eyes and growl, leaping forward and landing on his tail._**

**_Falconkit squeaked and tumbled forward, crashing into some brambles with a satisfying crunch. A moment he later he popped back into view, obviously irritated._**

**_"That wasn't nice!" he pouted, Woodkit laughed, and then stopped when something on Falconkits head caught her attention._**

**_"What's this?" she leaned forward and picked up the item from Falconkits head. Her whiskers brushed his face, and she felt it heat up when she touched his with her flower jaw. She smiled inside, and carefully put the object on the ground._**

**_"It looks like a flower," Falconkit mewed, and sniffed it, then shook his head, "No, it doesn't smell like one."_**

**_"It's made out of wood!" Woodkit squealed when she touched it, "A wooden flower, Falconkit! Do you think it's made by a twoleg?" Falconkit shrugged, and Woodkit continued pawing at it, "I want to take it back to the nursery, and show it to the others!"_**

**_"A-alright," mewed Falconkit uncertainly. Woodkit smiled warmly at him._**

**_"Falconkit, if I could choose any name in the forest, I would call myself Woodflower," she laughed, "I know it's a dumb name, but…" she smiled softer now, "Whenever I hear it, it's like the world calls out around me, and whispers it in my ear." She laughed again, "That sounds pretty corny, don't you think?" Falconkit smiled, and a moment later Sootstar stepped out of the bushes behind them._**

**_"There you are," he meowed, "Come, your mothers are worried about you." Woodkit laughed and raced back to camp, with Falconkit right on her heels._**

* * *

Woodflower smiled, her name might not be the most normal in the forest, but it was the one she loved the most. Why? Because it shared in it a memory of Falconwing.

* * *

Falconwing tilted his head towards the moon, its sweet, intoxicating glow swirling through his veins. Eternal Twilight… and being trapped in there was the Cerberus… No. He wouldn't go. He couldn't. Woodflower, Icefire, Foampaw, and Sootstar needed him. The Clan needed him. 

Falconwing glanced over at Woodflower, careful not to brush her with his wings. Training would begin the next day, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

He could feel his power growing as the time came closer and closer for him to be released. His essence was prepared for the shift in time and space, his loyal servants, the deadly snakes with the power to darken hearts and winds with their venom curled around him, protecting him from the exposure in such a fragile state. 

His time was nearing; the shift was growing closer as his power glowed inside of him. And suddenly, there was more then enough, there was too much. So much he could burst. His eyes widened and sharpened, and a howl burst from his parted lips. Wild energy from the day he was reincarnated raged through his body.

He struggled to contain it inside of him, repeating in his head over and over again, 'save if for when you kill them all, because you'll need it all.'

* * *

Then sun cracked over the horizon. Falconwing blinked as the stars vanished in the east once by one, and the Silverpelt faded into the clouds. Fate was walking over to them with Icefire and Foampaw. Woodflower shifted behind him, and Falconwing striated up, taking a deep breath of his first day of training.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter, training with Falconwing and Fate! And Kohaku, he'll be in that one too. I might throw in a fluff if i remember. Review! Please! And i'll give you chocolate!**


	22. YOU

**Sorry this is a little late, I'll be updating every other day now because i want to get this finished as quickly as possible and work on my next two stories (crosovers) one of which will be this storys sequal. Yes, Destiny will have a sequal called Fate. And perhaps one more after that, i'll have to see how it goes. The crossover is a BloodClan fic, for both summaries look at my profile.**

**Littlewhisker: It didn't turn out as good as i wanted it to be, but it did turn out alright, right?**

* * *

Falconwing groaned and collapsed in his nest. His back and wings ached. His head throbbed. His paws stung. Flying was not easy. He was able to get to the top of the tree line and hover for a few heartbeats. Fate had said that his guardian Dreams had given him, Kohaku, the spirit of the forest, would be there to give him strength if the Eternal Twilight turned towards him.

He sighed, the Cerberus. Coming the next night. It didn't make sense, why did he want to take over the Forest? There was nothing to take!

He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He would apologize to Woodflower in the morning for not saying goodnight to her.

Woodflower slipped into the den, and spotted Falconwing lying exausted in his bed. So tired and deep into sleep he didn't even twitch his paws like he normally did. Woodflower twitched her whiskers in amusement. Falconwing was so sweet, how oculd anyone hate him? She even wondered how Icefire had managed to hate him.

Of course she had asked him, just as he happened to be with Foampaw. He flustered and avoided the question a few times before Foampaw prompted him to answer. embaressed, he had said he had been jealous of his relationship with Foampaw. And Foampaw had snorted, then licked his cheek and snuggled into his side.

Woodflower pulled some moss around her to make her own nest near Falconwing she heard him murmuring in his sleep. She smiled again and padded over, pushing moss around him and licking his head gently, so not to wake him. He smiled in his sleep, and Woodflower felt her heart warm, then shifted her body to curl up next to him.

His dreams were normal, hunting fighting, laughing with his friends as they basked in the sun. The easy life, floating through without a care. But at the same time, everyone in his dreams seemed sad. At moments he would turn towards Icefire and find him shedding a tear or looking to the sky as if he were dying.

Every now and then there would be a flash of silver and Wish and another cat would run by, laughing. He was near-identical to her, gray eyed and white-furred. He smiled, Wish was finally happy.

"Falconwing," the warriors eyes widened and he spun around, gasping in shock. There was no speaker, but instead, a giant rip in the air. A rip in time and space to a different dimension. He felt the air around him pull, and drag him towards it.

"Come, the Eternal wants you," the voice was heard again, and Falconwing realized it was from the rip. He dug his claws into the ground and fought the drag, tucking in his wings to help resist the pull.

"I'm not going!" he cried, "I never will, not as long as Woodflower is here and with me!" The sings stopped and the rip withered, then, slowly, began stitching itself back together until there was nothing left.

Falconwing gasped, then turned and ran for the rest of his sleep.

Fate lifted her head and blinked, what was this? She pulled herself to her feet, shaking her pelt out before hurrying out of her den and into the camp circle. She sniffed the air and frowned, this wasn't supposed to happen until the moment right before the Cerberus would arrive.

Her eyes opened wide, and a moment later her neck confused and she vomited. She gasped in shock, the moonlight reflecting in her hazel eyes. A silver foam had dropped from her stomach, glittering as it soaking into the ground.

The Cerberus had broken out of her and Destinys' hold. She spun around, but it was too late, a dark void opened in the air above her, and a moment later the smoke dogs six eyes shone through the darkness. He howled, and the forest woke.

Falconwing jumped awake, and a moment later broke down in tears. The howl, it rang of lost hope and death, moan and shrieks of the murdered. The stench was unimaginable. Like tears of those who begged for their lives and blood of those who died with terror, disease, oil and fire. Ashes, and the reek of carrion above all.

"Falconwing!" Woodflower was by his side in an instant, nudging him franticly. Icefire hurried over as well, but a shriek from outside distracted him and he swerved away.

Fate gasped, the giant dog loomed over the edge of the quarry, and he howled again, all three necks arched to the moon, as his mane of snakes stretched and descended to the terrified cats below.

Many of the cats yowled and fled, but were eventually caught in the jaws of the snakes, poisons soaking into their blood. Fate slashed at the nearest snake, then snarled and jumped to Highledge, and from there jumped from stone to stone until she was just below the huge dog.

"_Fate?_" the dogs left head swooped down to get a better look at her, followed by the middle and right head, "_It's been a while, hasn't it? Thank you for releasing us._"

"You scum," she hissed, bristling, "Just because you came a night doesn't mean we won't stop you."

The right head sneered, "But do you forget? Destiny isn't in position yet. It's impossible to chain us now."

A snake shot out of between the right and middle heads' neck and wrapped around Fate tightly. She gasped as the breath was squashed from her lungs.

Falconwing stumbled out of the den, and looked up in time to slash through a snake lunging towards him. Woodflower nudged his shoulder and Falconwing glanced up in shock. Fate was held by a python of the Cerberus, her eyes bright with anger. She spat at the Cerberus, and was angrily squeezed higher.

"Fate!" he cried, rushing forward. But it was too late. A moment later Falconwing felt the sickening crack rip through the air, jostling his bones until they felt as if they were broken. In the pythons' grip the mystic cat went limp, and the Cerberus dropped her.

**Oh i regret doing that, poor Fate... She was so sweet... Anyway, I'll try and update more often, but keep reviewing, or i won't as quickly!**


	23. LOV

**lol, I LOVE THE WAY THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT. YES!!!! SPARKY, YOU RULE!!!**

**katklaws -Fire Never Dies-: I love this ending, oh, so very bootiefull...**

**Littlewhisker: Yes, she is... and we shall Pine for her...**

**warriorfreak: So do i! and the sequal has even more! i got the chapters planned out!**

* * *

"Fate!"

With that one world froze around Falconwing. Literally. He blinked, Cerberus was standing as still as ice, just beginning to unwrap Fate from his snake. Woodflower was beginning to cry, Foampaw, pinned under a massive snakes' body was stuck in mid-squirm as Icefire lashed out desperately to save her.

_The Twilight would like to ask you a question_. Falconwing spun around to face a large black tom with gray eyes, his blinked and flicked his tail, and though his mouth did not move, his voice spoke to him, _what would you do to defeat the Cerberus and save the people you loved?_

Falconwing narrowed his eyes and snarled, "I would walk to the end of the earths and fly to the moon! I'd do anything for them, and give up anybody!"

_Oh really?_ The tom smirked and walked between the frozen cats, flicking his tail again as he curled around Woodflowers' still body, _what about her? Would you kill her to save your friends?_

"Don't touch her!" spat Falconwing, leaping forward and slashing at him. The tom stepped back calmly, easily avoiding the winged tom.

_You will give up anyone but her to save your friends?_ He tilted his head to one side, _very well, that will be your second price._

"Second price?" whispered Falconwing, "But-"

_You know in your heart you and your friends cannot defeat the Cerberus,_ the cat sighed, _Cerberus is a god of the dogs, immortal. Once killed he will rise again because Death is his master. He will not stop until he has taken over everything and controls everything. There is only one place to put such vile evil._

"The Eternal Twilight." Whispered Falconwing, he nodded, "Then I trust you'll take the price and open the portal." The cat nodded, "And I assume you're Destiny, correct?"

Destiny smiled and nodded, Falconwing responded with a smirk, "Then I guess I don't have to listen to you." He shrugged, "Oh well, because your power is greater then mine, I might as well follow your orders." He flicked his tail, "Very well, take care of things for me."

Destiny vanished, and time resumed. It went a lot faster then Falconwing anticipated, and almost instantly he was knocked over as Woodflower darted past, struggling to reach Fates' body as it fell. He started forward, but was cut off by a huge black snake, the same one that had pinned Foampaw.

"Get out of my way!" he snarled, slashing at it's scaled head. It responded with vicious speed, slipping away and twisting to wrap around his body. Desperately, Falconwing clawed out of the tangle of body and tumbled onto the ground.

"Falconwing!" Woodflower cried, he spun around to come face-to-face with a viper lunging down towards him, dark fangs glittering in the starlight. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact-

_Crack_

Falconwing gasped, Sootstar had leapt in the way of the viper at the last minute, taking off its' head and shoving his shoulder into the fangs, letting the poison seep into his body.

"Sootstar!" gasped Falconwing, bending down over his still body. Sootstar smiled gently and licked his sons' cheek.

"I'm sorry… for blaming you," he whispered, "I'm… so sorry I never…. told you… before now… that I…. love you." His eyes fogged over, and the brave ThunderClan leader died smiling at his only son.

A flash of blinding white light ripped down from the heavens, striking Sootstars' body and narrowly missing Falconwing, who jumped backwards in surprise. His body instantly turned to dust as the light vanished, but swirled upwards into a vortex of gray soot.

A thin, gray light emerged from the dead leaders' soot, and widened into a crack of brilliant light. It was at least three foxlengths high and two tail lengths deep, pointed at its highest point and lowest point.

_The Eternal is wanting the Cerberus_. The voice rang through the entire clearing like thunder. _The Eternal is calling the Cerberus. _The Cerberus' eyes widened and its smoke-like body began pulling forward in tiny strands, wind sucking the dog god into the light. _The Eternal is taking the Cerberus._

With a howl, the mighty dog god vanished into the light, its' three heads howling in fright. The rip closed up and the light vanished along with the evil that had tried to take over the forest.

"Falconwing!" Woodflower called, rushing over to him, "Falconwing, you opened the portal!" she licked his face furiously, "Thank you," she whispered, nuzzling her face into his neck, breathing in his sweet scent, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Falconwing smiled at Woodflower and gently reached over to lick her ear. Woodflower managed a loose purr, but it was lost in Icefires' cry of alarm.

Falconwing and Woodflower looked up in shock; a new thread of light was opening right in front of the two. _The Eternal is wanting the Falconwing._

Falconwing felt his body slowly draining away beneath him, and slowly wisp through the portal.

"No… no, Falconwing!" Woodflower cried, wrapping her body around him tighter as the wind picked up and his fur rustled. Only his body was touched by the wind, perhaps to keep the others from getting sucked in.

"It's alright," whispered Falconwing, licking her forehead again, Woodflower looked up, tears were running down her face, "I could never forget you."

_The Eternal is calling the Falconwing._

"But…" Woodflower whispered, "I'm…"

Falconwing looked over to Foampaw and Icefire, "Take care of Woodflower for me, alright? I have a feeling I might not be back."

"Falconwing-" Woodflower started again. Falconwing silenced her with a lick to her cheek.

"I have to go," he whispered, "But maybe I'll be back someday." He felt more and more of his body draining away, and quietly wrapped his body around Woodflower, "I love you, Woodflower."

"I love you too, Falconwing."

_The Eternal is taking the Falconwing._

With a flash of light, Falconwing vanished from Woodflowers' side.

* * *

**Beautiful... just plain beautiful... of Sparky you've outdone yourself in pain. Anyway, the last chapter will be the epiloge or however you say it, and I'll put it up on Friday at the latest. Also, I'm now declaring that there is a sequal and a crossover with the sequal coming out soon. The updates will be a little slower, because i have to be careful not to reveal to much in one and not enough in another. Tally ho, my good reviewers, and read the sequals when they come out!**


	24. E ME

**Sorry this came a little early. I got irritated because i wanted to finish this so i was like wth, why not? Sos... sequal is Fate, it's going to be a crossover with Don't Underestimate Me, and i will get the first chapter of the latter posted sometime this week or the next.**

* * *

Fate sighed and opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. She could never be truly dead. Her cat body was only a small portion of her real self. The same for Destiny. She walked through the forest, light paws not making a sound in the night.

_The Eternal Twilight has claimed Falconwing_, she thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the lake, staring at the silver light reflecting in it from the moon, _Destiny had know, the only way for Falconwing to take the Cerberus was to take himself as well._ She smiled as she realized what had happened.

_Falconwing knew_, she laughed inside, _He knew his time was limited, and he knew that he wouldn't see his mate for such a long time._ She closed her eyes; _the souls in the Eternal Twilight will test Falconwing more then ever before. More then his father, more then Icefire, more then Wish or Dreams. Perhaps he will make it through them, and perhaps he will be the ruler of the Castle Eternal._

She sighed, Falconwing would have to fulfill his own destiny, because neither her nor her mate could help him. She got up and began turning into the forest when another glimmer of light caught her eye, and she swung around.

She smiled, Falconwing had a way of telling her, even dimensions apart, that he was alright. The bushes behind her crackled, and a moment later, Woodflower stepped out.

"Fate!" she whispered, and hurried forward, "I thought you died!"

"I can't die," laughed Fate, "Not forever at least. But look, Woodflower, someone is sending you a message." Woodflower turned her gaze to the water and gasped in surprise.

"He's alright," she laughed, "Falconwing is alright! He's alive in the Eternal Twilight!" she collapsed on the ground, laughing and crying at the same time.

The clouds had formed in front of the moon, casting a large shadow onto the lake. It was a pair of falcon wings, stretching towards then west; the stars sparkled in them, turning them to a dark gray shade. Fate touched Woodflowers' shoulder.

"Do you recognize this?" she pushed a thin necklace towards Woodflower, whose eyes widened in shock. A wooden flower pendant, the same as moons before with her memories of Falconwing and her as kits. She sighed softly and touched it gently.

"Can you send it to Falconwing?" she whispered, "to let him know I got the message?" Fate smiled and nodded, picking up the pendant in her mouth, she raised her paw and cut a small gash in time and space, before hurling the necklace through.

* * *

The tom padded through the halls of the castle, his eyes fixed on the floor. His large wings settled closely by his side, and a ring of gold around his head.

A flash of purple alerted him and he jerked up, spreading his wings and hissing. But the light was gone in an instant, and a necklace clattered to the ground. He lowered his wings and crept closer, and then realizing what it was, smiled. They had gotten his message.

* * *

**The full summary of Fate is now going to be posted in my profile. Thank you for all those who reviewed, i love you all!**


End file.
